Total Drama Revenge of the Loser's
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: Mike and Zoey are back for Season 5 along with 24 other campers/Losers i hope you like this i chose more couples for more break ups and new relation ships and ALEJANDRO BACK AND A NEW VILLIAN THAT IS PART OF THE MAIN HERO SO WATCH OUT
1. THE EPIC BEGINNING

NOTE THIS IS MY first fanfic and I did it after my fav show total drama and this about my new fav couple mike and zoey there arnt many so I am doing this long I am seeing how long the largest one in the world is and I am going to try to brake it jk not really that would make me seem like a total loser!

Note I do not own anything of any total drama franchise or series nor the charcters (wish I did) all copy right to TELETOON note I like them but they are way to good at privating on there website ok enjoy &)

**MIKE**

It has been a entire month since I have been at Camp Wallanakwa or with Zoey **Loud Sigh** I hope she is okay we tried to contact but we were on opposite ends of the continent. As I look towards my phone I notice a new text and from who else but Cameron. Cameron has been sending me letters, text, emails, and somehow Brain messages it was crazy the text read.

*TO Mike

*FROM Cameron

*SUBJECT CHECK UP

hey mike hope you are well me and my mom are touring the continent and are going to visit you next week! I got you a present I know you will like. I saw Zoey (just the thought made me sad) last week and learned her computer and phone were broken from a virus. The virus was sent through a text and email so she should be able to communicate you fine. See you on the 3rd hope your M.P.D is going good

YOUR FRIEND

Cameron

P.S got you and zoey presents along with brick, B, and other friends your love it made it my self.

Cameron was really helpful but I thought what was he's gift I hope it wasn't something chris would find funny. As I look outside I heard a noise.

"MIKE!" my dad yelled I heard him from here and thought what he need then I realized something it is the 3rd.

I raced down stairs in away if I fell I knew that Chester would be sore for a while. Then I saw him Cameron was sitting on the couch with he's mom and my parents on Cameron's was a small wrapped box with a bow.

"Mike glad you to see you I need to talk to you." said Cameron

"What is it?" I ask we can't talk here lets talk private.

I have him follow me too my room and have him sit with me in a chair I take my bed.

"Mike here you go hope you like this." he hands me the present and as I unwrap it I see Zoeys face I thought picture than it moved and spoke.

"hey mike!" says zoey with a pleasure of happiness in her voice

"Zoey is that you really you?" I replied staring at her or the first time through video tablet thingy.

"Hey Mike hope you are well I am very sad being away from you and all but now we can talk when ever so I think we can talk a whole lot better." Zoey said with her voice happy to see me or just hear my voice. It goes black after I hear two more sentences

"Bye Mike love you." she blew me a air kiss and the screen went black.

"Cameron how did you make this and why was this private?"

"Mike that just your present you know I have built better and I had B's help and the thing that is important is."

**ZOEY**

seeing Mike even for a while was the best thing in the world the "jocks were being annoying as always." I got lots of thanks and applauds for being on TDROTI and I was famous at school and made some friends and new enemy's. I lived in North Dakota mike he lived in Ontario, Canada. I missed him a lot I also missed most of my friends but today I learned something I was getting sued and TD season 5 was coming out in 3 months me and mike were on a team vs. the top 13 people of the original cast. I was getting sued by Scott and he's family they were mad because of what I did to him. Today I was walking to court and Scott and his pa pi were waiting there. Scott had racing strips on his special suit and dad wore a suit black and white.

"Hello Scott and Scottie's Father hope your feeling sick!" I said

"Hello you little B**** hope you know that your money going to help us." Scottie's dad said a beep from Scott meant he agreed

"Hope you read the Total drama Contract stating in injury on the show cannot be brought to court but in after Courtney so suck on that jack-ass." I said

Scotties dad flips though the contract reading every word. He then cursed under his breath and said

"Judge I like to close this case as I have made a error!"

"Okay case close." the judge smiled and left

I checked my bank account 5,547 dollars and 39 cents I was closing in on my goal to rent a house in Ontario in Mike's district but then he emailed me saying

"Zoey maybe you be better where you are we could stay where you live and stay there I bet its beautiful like you." She read the email multiple times and was counting down the time till Season 5 it was only 8 days 7 hours 33 minutes and 20 seconds. she would leave on a private plane to collect the rest of the cast to see there living area and see Mike. As I studied the tablet Cameron gave him I heard a noise a beeping it said.

"you are trying to be contacted by one "MIKE SMITH" (it said in mikes voice) say accept to talk to say deny to deny.

"Accept." she squealed when she heard Mikes voice and saw his hair which look nice today.

**MIKE**

After hearing Cameron's news he wanted to tell Zoey and Cameron agreed.

After seeing Zoey's voice and pigtails he felt a bit calmer.

"Zoey I am so glad to see you but first we need to talk about season 5 Cameron was told by Chris to tell everyone else that well 2 people can win 500,000 dollars each if they do they have to fight the monster the have hidding from season 4!"

"Mike I think if we make it to the end that we should split the money but instead of fighting the monster we see do the changelle and then we give the other half the money okay?"

"Groovy." Zoey giggled they both turned them off and Cameron said

"Well mike see you and the rest of the cast at the grounds have fun and also good luck I hope you guys win, o yeah lets do a alliance."

"sounds cool thanks for the gift your a true friend."

**Mike and Cameron hug then slaps 5**


	2. Leaving home

**THIS IS MY CHAPTER TWO AND I HOPE IT WILL ENTERTAIN YOU ALL IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW I AM GOING TO DO MORE**

** ZOEY**

I slowly packed my self cloths including some extra food and blankets. When I was done I did a slow check list I marked them off speedy.

Extra clothes. CHECK

Tablet. CHECK 

Extra Food. CHECK

Extra Blankets. CHECK

Knife. CHECK

Mike's Repaired Pendant. Around my neck

I thought and remembered when Mike fixed it in a night before the end. O Mike I love you and miss you

Bottle of Alcahol. CHECK

Baggie of Special stuff. CHECK

she had everything then she thought and seen she was missing something it was her condoms encase she and mike got a little more physical since they would be together for 4 months. She thought she hoped just a little they would.

She then received a call as she checked she noticed it was from a unknown caller it said.

Hello RED hope your well because even if I have to destroy you I will bring back Veto and get him in control forever and that money is mine o yeah see you soon.

From Unknown

As I stared at the screen I thought o no MIKE is going to get attacked by Ann Marie that little b**** I should warn Mike.

TO: MIKE

FROM: ZOEY

Watch out Ann Marie is going after me and you she wants veto in complete control. See you in 2 days 4 hours 23 minutes 4 seconds luv you :)

from Zoey

MIKE

I was packing when I got I did what Zoey did I was doing the classic check list.

Extra Cloths. CHECK

Tablet. CHECK

Extra Food. CHECK

Extra Blankets. CHECK

Gift for Zoey. CHECK

Medical Stuff. CHECK

Cameron's Emergency Medicine. CHECK

After getting a text from Zoey she launch straight up to grab the phone it read.

TO: MIKE

FROM: Zoey

SUBJECT: Ann Maria is going to crazy

watch out she is trying to bring Veto back watch out luv you see you in 2 days 4 hours 23 minutes 4 seconds.

After reading the beginning it was crazy Veto Veto was my most craziest personality I had to control a couple time he came back. I am happy though only a couple more days then the limo well be at my house to take me to my Girl Friend. I am slowly counting every second down till we are together.

As I go to my bed I felt bad then I dream I was with Zoey on a picnic at camp Walwanaka. I was making her a sandwich I saw Chester come over to the blanket saying.

"when I was a boy we didn't lay on blankets we laid on the hard ground you whippersnappers."

then Veto and Svethlane come out they each came closer and when I looked at Zoey she was GONE.

"wheres your pasty girlfriend Mickey come on where is she run away because your a FREAK FREAK FREAK!" those words echoed around my brain for along time then I said

"i beat you all before I will kick your asses again!" I yelled Veto charged his fist a blazed I kicked him in the side he crumpled.

"uahhh!" veto screamed he was unconscious after I hit him in the head with a club then threw it into Svethlane.

She fell next then veto then Chester took him self out by running into a tree at 3mph. I heard a noise and seen Manitoba Smith unconscious then a man walk out it was another personality. I thought great another one this is just good this is just good.

"Hello Mike how do you like this dream you don't know me but I am my own personality I am Ekim your opposite I know all of your moves and your other stuff. See I am your most hidden personality I am a EVIL personality I am going to take control of your body and win total drama take the money and RULE THE WORLD! muwahhhhhhahahahah.

"I don't care what you are or who you are I am going to kill you if I have to and I hope I do. I said prepare for a can of WHOOP ASS mother f*****."

"O yeah Mike I think I will make your friends and Zoey my human slaves."

"Over my dead body!"

ZOEY

when I woke this morning I tried to call Mike to check on him but I think he was a sleep I check the clock it was 7 am the day I leave. When I went downstairs I was wearing new cloths including a new flower and top. Yellow and blue with a few dyed hair on my head. The hair was dyed brown afters mike's.

I said good-bye to my mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad, I love you both and I can't wait to see mike and all of my friends. Bye love you."

When I saw the limo inside was some food and water which I regret I say I stole. When we were at the airport I hope is Mike here it was empty except for Dawn who I hugged and chatted with.

**i think that this is going to be very long I am going to add some of your favorite charters from season 1 and season 3 add ins no Blainley she sucks but she is blainarific****.**


	3. ARRIVAL AND THE NAME OF THE SEASON

**HEY TIME FOR CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU LIKE IT I BEEN TRYING REALLY HARD TO MAKE THIS MORE THAN MOST FANFIC HAVE FUN**

**MIKE**

When I awoke he tried to find out a cool clothes to wear when I see Zoey. When I see the Limo I walk into it and see drinks and water which I steal. When I see the plane Zoey is standing at the walk thing along with Cameron they look happy well they shouldn't be I am not mike I am Ekim.

"MIKE!" Zoey yelled running down to hug me as I wait I see her jump and when see does I brace my self for my acting.

"ZOEY how are you look great!" he thinks hmph I hope that sounded right.

"Mike are you okay you don't sound good are you sick?" asked Zoey

"He might of Streptococcus or a sore throat." replies Cameron

"why yes I do Cameron I got it last week from a movie theater."

"Well I am just glad to see you and were about to head to the place come on lets go!" Zoey said I think I should just have her be a maid or if I saw her more brutal side then I would think of having a new solider under mind control.

When we get to the back I just hope she doesn't try much with me but that might help me win her over to control this tournament.

"Mike come closer I want to snuggle." she said putting her arms around her. As she did I tried to move away from her but she kept coming closer and closer.

"Mike whats wrong why don't you want to get close to me?" pleads Zoey

"I don't want you to get sick I think I might got a cold." say's Ekim (note that who he is now and will be till a little be later)

"I don't care we haven't seen each other for so long I missed you" pleads Zoey

"Its at your risk but you know what if we get to the merge I saw we should get the newer cast to help take out the older than we slowly pick off are team mates if they get a immunity idol then I will get and you will win." said Ekim

"Mike the game isn't for like a day or so we should just cuddle not worry about this game." says Zoey

**ZOEY**

I don't know why but Mike been acting weird sure I like oddballs but this was way too much. He was acting like Heather or Jo then I thought is this a personality? Hmm I wonder I need to talk to Cameron. As I slowly wait for Cameron to come out of the bath room I get on my tablet and play a game. As I destroy my opponent in a game I see Cameron and run towards him.

"Cameron Cameron Cameron something wrong with Mike I thinks he in a personality!" I plead to him "help him please is there anything you can do

"Hmm if you want to risk your life then I might get him back." replies Cameron I think hmm I need to help Mike and I am sure It will be in a controlled setting.

"Okay what ever I just want my Mike back." I say sad nearly too tears.

"Now Zoey go to the kitchen I am sure there is some rope there then I will be sure." says Cameron as I walk to the kitchen I saw rope and a knife I thought maybe that could help me.

I saw Cameron working on making what I think would be a death trap in a part that has no-one in it.

"Cameron I got it was in there where are you... Cameron!" I scream as Cameron is in the arms of mike in a head lock I run up and say "hey let go of him you big bully!" I yelled more than say as I kicked him in the kiwi's!

With Cameron gasping for air he slowly gets up and Mike gets back up again too. As Mike get up Zoey kicked him in the back to the ground to keep him down. Zoey wondered hmm did she kick the sense into his brain or give him a concussion. When Zoey grabbed Mike and Cameron he ran back the main part of the plane. When they got in there some people gasped, some screamed, and Scott beeped yes.

**MIKE BRAIN**

Inside My brain was all of he's personality's and mike regular one but right when Ekim got kicked in the crouch he flew back in an at that time mike was awaking

"uragghh where am I MOM, DAD I don't think this is my house wait is that Zoey?" mike said when mike ran to the end of the room where a screen like image was being produced showing what was happening outside. I saw Zoey and noticed that they were in the hospital and watching them checking his pulse and if he had any major breaking then he thought I am in control. I am in control. I am in contr...

**ZOEY**

I sat at his side till the very end when he started waking up.

"Mike are you Mike please please please be my Mike!"

it was just them sitting there about to land in there mysterious new area was it another movie studio. The equipment attached to Mike was noisy and big when mike awoke he rip it all off.

"Zoey is this a dream or real life." said Mike in weak voice under the covers

"Mike we arn't in a dream this is real and this is real." I said and in the end I leaned in and kissed him then he passed out and I did too when I got to the seats many people ask how he was I just said he is sleeping and I myself fell asleep.

**ZOEYS DREAM**

When Zoey was in her dream see saw into the future or what she wanted as a future. She saw her and Mike at prom a red dress with sliver sparkles mike wore a black suit and pants along with shoes. Then it when to a moments she could live in forever they were doing a picnic under a tree. She was over top of mike waiting for the moment he took out a small black box revealing a diamond engagement ring. Then Mike picked her up and carried her to the house and the scene changed. They were at college studying a science and other subjects. Then they were sitting in front of a house with a movie van in the front she thought that was their house. It changed to where she was in labour giving birth to two beautiful baby's the boy looked like mike and the girl like her self then it was all over just like that with a image of Mike changing through all of the times I saw him it was beautiful.

**MIKE**

When I awoke I seen I was in the hospital area of the plane as I left I seen everyone was asleep even Zoey. When Mike got next to Zoey he could swear she awoke and cuddle up to me before I feel asleep. When he awoke he saw no one else was awake then he saw what was going on. Chef was giving everyone sleeping injects which I think would knock me out.

"Hello Chef hows your morning been?" I asked

"Same as always tricking you kids you don't learn of the location of are new headquarters."

"sounds interesting you know why dont you just skip the inject with me and let me watch old total drama videos."

"10 grand okay and if I do that isnt a sure thing and o yeah good luck whats the game."

"it is Total drama …..."

he injected me and I passed out.

**ZOEY**

when I awoke I was over top of Mike and had the bags over top of us. When mike awoke I said

"hey mike how are you or are you not mike."

"yeah I am mike and your Zoey right.

"giggles to the joke" "come on lets get to work I think we need to get going.

"okay lets go my princess!"

"hello losers and older losers welcome to TOTAL DRAMA THE VIDEO GAME. Yells Chris


	4. Challenge 1 and team picking

WELL THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN FANFIC

**MIKE**

It was the TDORTI Team vs the original cast. I is Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy

VS.

Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Cameron, Staci, Dakotazoid, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, B, Sam, and Anna Marie

"Okay here is the challenge you guys must race to the of this road to the arena where you must have the first two fight winner gets first pick of teams.

Everyone was going slow because of the injections but Cameron and Zoey had it worst they were falling behind and later on be left be hind.

"Zoey, Cameron let me help you I will carry you both then you two will save your strength your not very strong right now." 

Cameron gets on Mikes back and Zoey is picked up in Mikes arms and they run towards the finish first two are Lighting and Jo now they must fight to the death

"Now Lighting Jo pick your weapons, then when you are ready go to the arena we made."

Lighting picks a mace and Jo grabs a sword and jump in the arena

Lighting swings at Jo and then Jo jumped onto Lighting and took him down. Its all over and the winner is Jo!

"Jo you win so pick who you want for your team any one of any season!"

"Hmm I think I will pick Trent."

"uhhhhhhhhh I pick Gwen."

"Alejandro"

"Zoey"

"Heather"

"Mike"

"Dawn

"Cameron

"Duncan"

"Harold"

"Leshawna

"Geoff"

"Cody"

"Bridgette"

"Sierra"

"Brick"

"Izzy"

"Courtney"

"Staci"

"Dakotazoid"

"Scott"

"Sam"

"okay so teams are set over here Jo your team is now officially know as Team Flash drive and lighting your team is Team Gigabyte."

CONFESSIONAL

Mike: "nice I am on a team with Zoey and Cameron also some cool people from season 1 wicked"

Zoey: "i hope this season will go well with that money me and Mike could build a house anywhere possibly and just live in it and live off the interest of the rest of the money it seems nice.

Scott:"beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep = Zoey is going to die hard and painfully then that frickening b****.

Jo:"my team is going to win but my is going to be the best because I am awesome"

Geoff/Bridgette: (makes out with each other) 

"okay time for challenge time so wires vs Bytes race to the end of my obstical course and pick up three different items.

**ZOEY**

When Mike started to become veto I knew something was bad

"(GASPS) ah hey red how are you wait don't care now wheres Ann Marie (GASPS)

"Zoey did I just become Veto?" I nod and just keeps running.

"I am very very very sorry maybe I should work harder to go back to my original plan."

"Mike don't worry I know you work hard but I love you for who you are." he pecks my cheek and then say need a lift.

"Sure I love too it seems like we need to spend more time together."

he lift me up in his arms in a bridal style and runs as fast as possible. I giggles a little then wraps my arms around my neck for a bit of support.

"Mike this is fun hope we do good on this season."

"Yeah I hope you like to have a little fun."

"Well I do like fun how about we have some tonight later wink wink"

two of the tokens have already been grabbed I saw the last on and was going after it

"Mike there on top of the totem pole."

"I see it too lets go."

Mike and Zoey are climbing the totem pole when the others block out the other team.

"almost got it almost got it almost got it..." says Mike

"great were going to win." says Zoey

As we climb down with the last token Chris came in and announced.

"THE GIGABYTE WINS they get first choice at Cabins.

When they got to the cabins I saw that the best was sweet with hot tub and spa in back which we got.

**MIKE**

I whisper to Zoey "want to go in the hot tub later"

She whispers to me "lets wait till everyone goes to sleep."

I nods in approval and see Scott get the boot we both laugh at that sight then we head back.

I pointed towards the hot tub which was empty and we jump in with two towels for later.

When we swim around in the hot tub we both cuddle up together and sits on a seat.

"Zoey do you ever think about about are future?"

"Yeah all the time I even think of what will happen in 50 years."

"Zoe do you ever want to start a family?"

"Yeah I want to have a baby boy you?"

"Yeah if its with you Zoe."

As we make out we find stuff much more erotic as we age. As I nibble on her neck she giggles and then asks "how about we go inside?" I nod in agreement and we enter the house in the house there was a bedroom almost for everyone me and Zoey shared for a bit. I slept in a sleeping bag I brought and lay on half the bed she gets in the other.

**ZOEY'S DREAM**

After falling to sleep I realized that I was dreaming. The dream was nice and very beautiful I was back at my town laying in bed. When I got out I seen that they were all gone including my parents everyone I knew was gone I looked around everywhere then I saw a ford mustang and the license plate read THE_VETO. Mike why was he here and how what time is it and where am I don't think this is my home. After running out side to meet him the car parked with the windows darkened so people can't look inside. When the door opened all of them did and out of the back came Svantlana, Manitoba Smith, and Chester. Out of the front in shotgun was Mike and the front seat was Vito.

"Hello Vito, Svantlana, Manitoba, Chester, and Mike." I said a little nervous but after seeing Mike it was a lot easier to talk.

"Hello Pasty how are and where is Ann Marie?" say's Vito with no shirt but really big abs.

"Hello lady how are do you want to go with me to a cave may by explore a little." says Manitoba whom I slap afterward to shut up.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone yelled including Mike and he was laughing a little.

"Vito Ann Marie isn't here this is Zoey's dream not her nightmare also this is her dream if she wanted to she can get rid of you so SHUT UP!" Mike says to Vito.

"Wait Mike where are we this looks like my town and/or state but no one's here but you." I Plead a little for answers and just look around when Mike takes my hand.

"Zoey we are in your town without the jocks and with out the idiots the people are at schools and jobs they are just aren't around here because I am here." Explains Mike along with kiss. "So just wake up I you want leave soon you will just know that your Never Alone."

**MIKE'S DREAM**

When I was in that mustang I bought because of Veto driving into a town with Veto driving and my other personality's in the back.

"Hello uahhh where are we going or are we there? And why are all of you here?"

"You are in yours and Pasty's dream mostly Reds." say's Veto

"Hey your in her dream/mine and you can't make fun of her here okay!"

"Fine Mickey o yeah to answer your question about where we are going were in Zoey's home town going to her house, and the reason were here is because your here in dreams we are in all of them but you know of that." say's Veto still with one hand on top of the wheel. As he drove I knew that this wasn't safe because were going 80 and but we have Veto driving and he is a great driver.

"Okay but where is Zoey's house?" I asked

"uahhh lets see there uahhh uahhh uahhh it is right there!" pointing towards a two story house with what looks like a pool in the back. As I exit the car I see Zoey has came out to see me/my personality's and I just waved after I exited I noticed the present I got for Zoey which I grabbed and hid.

The present was special I hid it in my pocket before I saw her I was going to give it to her at the end of the season.

**ZOEY'S DREAM**

After hearing what the news and seeing mike she tried to get rid of Veto, Manitoba Smith, Chester, and Svantlana and tried to get rid of them. **POP** they were all gone except for Mike who was freaked out because they disappeared.

"Wait where did they go?" said Mike in confusion

"I think I sent Veto to Alaska, Manitoba to New Jersey, Chester also to New Jersey, and Svantlana to a large hole that is straight down." I said walking towards him and he's Mustang.

"So Zoey if this is your dream then where is your car."

I thought then I realized that Mike was right it was my dream I could do what ever I want then I thought of a Ferrari with Nos.

"Nice is that a Ferrari with Nos?" Mike said while walking around it

"Yeah why what do you think?"

"i think its awesome..." said mike than cut off by a person laughing evily

"HELLO MIKE AND ZOEY!" said the man who was on top of a building.

**WHO IS THAT MAN WILL HE KILL MIKE AND ZOEY STAY TOON FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT.**


	5. Challenge 2 THE CONTROLLER IS FOUND

**THANKS TO READING THIS I AM WORKING HARD TO FINISH THIS FAN FIC WITH A LOT OF NEW RELATIONSHIPS/OLD REALITONSHIPS COME BACK AND A NEW SEASON I AM GOING TO MAKE WHEN I FINISH THIS ONE PLEASE REVIEW ALSO I HAVE MESSED UP THE TEAMS ALITTLE THEY STILL WORK AND THEY WILL STILL LIVE AND HAVE A WINNER.**

The mysterious voice was still very very annoying they both got closer together for they thought he might attack at anytime.

**MIKE**

"Who is that Mike wait you don't think its." said Zoey I completed her sentence in one word

"Ekim that B****!" I said he was one of my newest personality's and is evil.

"That's right binky boy I hope you like to DIE." threatened Ekim

"Zoey I need a katana or a crossbow or a shotgun wait give me a katana." I told her with a bit of urgently.

She thought then finally one appeared after I seen him jump down I said.

"Get in the house and protect your self with anything you can find."

"that won't help as long I am here I will destroy her and you!"

**ZOEY**

With Mike fighting Ekim I thought what to do what to do. I searched my options get a sniper rifle, don't know how to fire one or load or shoot. Get a sword like mike, I don't know how to use a sword. Get a bow I thought a bow I used one of those before. I thought a bow a bow a bow and arrows and arrows arrows that explode and light in fire. When they appeared I ran to my room to destroy that evil personality.

"Mike I got a bow I am going to destroy him by shooting him in the face so get me a clear shot."

"What ever you say Zoey just I am going to cut off his head maybe that will make destroy him for good." Mike was fighting hard some how Ekim got a katana too and as they fought they watched as I slowly notched a explosion arrow which would destroy him and possibly mike then I thought its timed so I shoot him, get rid of mike then he dies.

I shoot the arrow at Ekim striking his neck then thought I must get rid of mike I thought of mike teleporting to my left I thought that then **POP**. He was here and was right next to me standing with the katana.

"MIKE!" I yell as I grab him.

"Zoey are you okay did he hurt you at all?"

"No I am fine we should leave I need to wake up I need to wake up I I I need to wake up..." 

**OUT OF ZOEYS DREAM AND IT IS NOW MIKE THINGY**

When I awoke I seen that me and Zoey had cuddle up in the night when I got up and was getting dress she awoke too.

"Hey Mike how are you did you dream last night?"

"Yeah Zoey I did and you were in it why did you?"

"Yeah I did same thing except your evil personality's were there including Ekim and we destroyed him by shooting him with a explosion arrow."

"Me too and after-wards we escaped and I was in bed with you."

We both stare at each other looking into each other eye's then I kiss her and said.

"Lets go we got another challenge today and I also think that it is going to be a spin off of Mario where we have to save the princess." I kiss her on the cheek and lets her get dress.

**CONESSIONALS**

DUNCAN: well I am here for a bit I think my team needs to work a bit harder but I think we have a good chance of winning.

Gwen: At least I am not with Trent because over the summer in spring break we seen each other and stuff got a little hot.

Trent: so I was doing a benefit concert for a environmental place with the rest of my band and I saw Gwen and things went to FRIENDS To Bridgette and Geoff style.

Geoff:i am glad to be back on the show with my Girlfriend

Bridgette: I am going to win it this year.

CONFESSIONALS OVER

"Okay gamers and losers today I have officially hid the gold controller out in the woods that can do anything it wants it is the cheat code's of this game!"

Sam stares in awe along with making out with Dakotazoid. As I watch him announce the game I hear the game it is classic Mario just save the princess of each team and the princess can only be saved by the person designated as your Mario. The people have already been chosen it is FLASH DRIVE IS GWEN, ZOEY, AND BRIDGETTE. For the Byte's it is Anna Marie, HEATHER, and SEIRRA. Mario's for drives are Mike, Geoff, and Lighting for the bytes it is Alejandro, Cody, and DUNCAN. Now see if these losers will win will Alejandro beat mike or vice versa see to right after these break.

This story is brought and if you want to join then Join already now go join and tell your friends.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Duncan: "I was told I got to save Anna Marie that tan jersey shore reject I think that is retarded I would rather save Gwen then her but I am kinda nervous I think shes hiding something from me I think it has to do with Trent because he been shooting her looks and she has shot some back a couple times."

Anna Marie: "I wish I didn't have the prison fly as my Mario and had Veto I think that would be way easier."

Sierra: "Cody and I have been getting pretty close I think that we might actually start going out and possibly get married though we already had in season 3."

Cody: "Okay so I am going out with Sierra but she a really nice girl and is one of the only one that I think I will ever get."

Alejandro: "So I am out of that worthless robot machinery they got the drama machine finally and me and Heather started going out I think we might win together instead of what happened in season 3."

Heather: "Okay me and Alejandro are going out no big deal its like Gwen and Duncan."

Gwen: "Uragh Lighting Lighting he is a pitiful idiot I wish I could be with tren.. I mean Duncan I mean Duncan I am in love with Duncan Uragh why did I say that!"

Lighting: "Looks like Lighting is saving the princess Shalighting!"

Geoff: "Saving Princess Bridgette can't wait I hope we are first one done wait what am I saying Cody can't carry Sierra."

Bridgette:" I just hope Geoff doesn't call me Princess Bridgette or I am going to strangle him."

Zoey: "O this reminds me of Romeo and Juliet o so romantic."

Mike: "This is going to be easy I seen Cody in action he is weak were going to win again."

**ZOEY**

When I saw what we had to wear I was kinda blank I thought is this what I have to wear. It was a dress pure pink Gwen wore a black one and Bridgette wore a yellow one which looked good on her. When we got to the castle we saw many many traps for everyone I think the best way is to climb up from the sides. The tower had Sasquatch, sleeping darts, interns with bow's, and those goats from season 4 I controlled. In the top was some drinks for everyone and a bit of fruit. As I dug through the fruit I saw it it was the Controller and cheat code guide perfect for two people. As she hid the guide and controller she saw them all start.

"Lighting, Geoff we should all go up at once and learn the tricks then we all can learn how to defeat them and if we get rope we can slowly pull the others up and win!" said Mike.

"Great that sounds nice dude so siked dude lets go!" as Geoff ran up the stairs till pop he got hit in the face. Come on Lighting lets go we need to save them. Up in the tower they had a video screen of how each team was doing and how there team was we were in the lead. I watch impatiently as Mike jumped and duck to get to the top. Finally he grabbed a interns bow and arrow and shot down the rest. Just then the door broke down and Lighting, Mike, and Geoff each with a bit of bruises.

"Zoey come on lets go!"

"You too Gwen lets go Shalightinging!" 

"Princess Bridge lets go we need to get out of here!"

"Mike I found the golden controller and the Cheat Code guide." she whispers in my air as I pull her up.

"Really what here both of them you sure there real?" I ask her in a whisper and peck to the cheek.

"lets check later for now lets win give me that bow and arrows." she asked me but more like a demand I hand her it and she gets on my back notched with a arrow. As she shoots at the targets a Sasquatch she fires making him fall.

"Nice shot but watch out we still got more company." Mike said to me

"Don't worry I got this I think we should if we lose get rid of Duncan he seems pretty strong. I whisper into his ear he nods in agreement. When we got to the bottom we cheered we were the first one's there.

"LOOKS LIKE THE WINNERS WILL BE TEAM FLASH DRIVE AND IT IS!"

"YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY" everyone on are team yelled in applauds and me and mike shared a kiss.

"Party at the big house!" I yell

"Hey Zoey follow me I want to talk to you Cam come on too." said Mike as we round the area around where he was he searched for any people like them and he said "OK Zoey show Cam what you found."Zoey pulls out her controller and cheat guide she found.

"WOW are they the real one's and if so I got a plan!"

"See what we do we split the money in 2 500,000 for mike and Zoey gets 500,000 I got the cash from last season so don't worry about me." says Cam again he then explains his plan of getting rid of all of the old players and then we team alliance with dawn and B and take out them after the rest or we split the money 250,000 to each except Cam. Its brilliant and looks like the field of players is squared I think that IZZY got eliminated. **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE HELP THANKS FOR THE ****REVIEWS HOPE YOU LIKE I WILL DO ANOTHER ONE AFTER THIS ABOUT SEASON SIX ALREADY GOT A THEME :)**


	6. Challenge 3 and plot twist in story

**CHAPTER 6 HOPE YOU LIKE THIS IS I AM GOING TO START WRITING ALL THE TIME SO I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STYLE**

**MIKE**

I awoke next to Zoey with a bit of sweat on my head I didn't feel the best I had a bad nightmare and I thought it was crazy. We were in my hometown at my house watching a action movie when suddenly I pulled out the gift I was going to give her. It was a diamond engagement ring the ring was my grandmother's she gave me it to give to her when I was the right age. I was sure I was around 21 to 22 and at a college dorm. We were watching I think a new Austin Powers movie and well she took the ring and we were about to what Austin Powers would say shag. Then it happened Scott came out and attacked us he wore a suit which was blue and a helm pure black with spikes running down it.

He controlled the metal around just and nearly cut off are heads and as we ran Zoey got struck with a long piece of metal as a spear.

"ZOEY no no no Zoey come on don't die don't die!" I grab her and started carrying her to a hospital and as I waited to see if she was okay Scott came back.

"YOU BASTARD you nearly killed her now I am going to kill you prepare to get destroyed and eliminated." I yell at him he just laughs evilly and I see what I need a long piece of metal also pretty sharp. I grab it and jump I swung with all my might nearly cutting off his head. But it stopped half way then **BOOM **uahhh "how did you do that it likes you can control metal."

"I can you idiot and I think the doctors and Zoey need less room!" He pointed his hand to the room she was in and started closing his fist so did the room.

"NO!" I said I ran to get them out but I was too late a couple doctors got out but Zoey was crushed her body was suffocated and in my arms I held her hoping for just some kinda life.

"Don't worry your see her soon!" he raised his hand in a throwing a spear way and a piece of metal flew at me then it went black and I awoke. As I walked outside I saw Dawn on a tree stump with candles surrounding her she could help me!

"Hello Mike I sense you are in need of help and are scared and frightened.

"Yeah I am I need your help I had a nightmare last night and well you probably all ready can tell." I said

"I know what it is mike you are worried about Zoey well she will be find I can't predict the future though just take one of my dream catcher and drink this special tea every night for dreamless sleep."

"Thank you and I really want you to know I am very thankful for your help.

"Remember Mike those dreams maybe the future and it maybe its a fantasy made up by a thirteen year old boy in his Mom's bed watching Looney Tunes movie about basketball." said Dawn

"Hmm okay talk to you later." I said a bit freak out.

I walked around camp when I heard Cameron yelling

"Mike I need to talk with you about something!"

"Zoey's gone along with everyone else their all gone except Dawn and B.

"Hmm maybe this is today's challenge we got to find them all."

"We need to go now!"

I grabbed Cameron and put him on his back and carried him to are friends. As I rounded the corner I heard pounding and loud noise from a safe. I yelled at it

"Hello Zoey is that you are you in there please say you are." I said

"No I am Gwen and Trent's in here too." Gwen Said

"Trent should stay this is more of Flash team you know this challenge." I said

I walk up to the safe and try to break in to it and hope that theirs maybe a map in there. Gwen Said

"Okay I am going to open the safe so don't panic I am sure cam can find out the combo." I said

As Cam works with the lock I get impatient and kick it in as hard as I can. It opens up automatically and I see that instead of Gwen and Trent waiting by the door they were making out.

"Gwen aren't you dating Duncan?" I said

"I am but I fell back in love with Trent after facing the facts Trent was the one I am going to get him eliminated and then tell him so I don't have to live by him at the merge it will suck." Gwen said and Trent nodded

"Okay how about you guys follow us if we hear Duncan or see him I will push Trent off you before he see's." I said

"No I think he should know I am sure I can get other people's help to vote him off." Gwen said

"Okay and if he attacks Trent I will help." I said

"Right on Man." Trent said after taking a moment to say that

As we walk around the area which I think might just be the old total drama action set with just a little changes. I heard a scream it came from over I think and ran as fast as possible.

"Zoey is that you if so where are you!" I said

"Yeah its me don't worry I just kicked Alejandro in the privates." Zoey Said

"Why and where are you I will break you out." I said

"Because he tried to make a move on me and also I am under the ground right above you!" Said Zoey

"Okay I be right there and o yeah Gwen and Duncan are no longer a couple its back to Trent and Gwen." I said as we all dug into the ground I used my hands mostly as I hit the safe door I started kicking at random. When it finally broke down I saw Zoey was at the corner and I gave her my hand.

"Come on lets go Zoey we got a couple more team mates to go." As I lift her up I kissed her on the cheek and started running we all ran around leaving Alejandro back for no reason really other than wanting to kick his ass. The next voice we heard was Duncan's and he wanted out he was with Geoff.

"LET ME OUT CHRIS OR I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Said Duncan

"Duncan we need to talk." Said Gwen

"About what Sunshine." Said Duncan

"I am going to break up with you and going back to Trent." Said Gwen

"WHAT THE SHIT I AM GOING TO KICK TRENTS ASS NOW!" yelled Duncan I thought we needed stun guns to get him down after I opened the safe door with one great kick Duncan came running out ready to kill. Trent blocked Duncan's first attack at his nose and I kicked him in the neck. Knocking him unconscious.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**DUNCAN** : "I am going to murder Mike then I am going to murder Trent it is all his fault he must die."

**MIKE**: "I am in trouble now I am going to probably get booted off if he makes it to the finals good thing I got the controller with Zoey."

**ZOEY**: "Okay so Alejandro did kiss me but I don't think it means anything not like it wants more of his soft smooth lips I mean no no no I don't I am with mike and I am going to destroy him."

**GWEN**: I love Trent I can't believe I never noticed that he is the one for me and well I love him I don't know why it just reminds of Mike and Zoey they lost each other right after the merge and well we never got a good bye kiss from the other and we almost won.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

**ZOEY**

After getting away from Alejandro we started counting are team members whom we need 8 more guys one was lightning who I think was in this next safe with B after rescuing them we left Trent back saying he could come see Gwen any time it made me hope I can get with Mike a little more tonight. When we got found the last 6 we won Chris came by in a helicopter saying "good job team Flash." 

"Now flash 4 of your members are allowed or your allowed to take someone from the other team and have them join you." Said Chris

"We will take Trent!" Mike, Gwen, and several others as Trent walked over he hugged Gwen.

"Okay Bytes you must get rid of a member okay just one and some people might already know." Said Chris

As we all rest waiting for the Bytes to come back Mike wraps his arms around me and whispers into my ear.

"Want to go upstairs soon." he said I grab some of the private blankets from my bag and wrap them around us as we lay down. I then hear someone walking up I think it was Dawn he whispered into My ear "be right back love"

"Don't belong."

when he returned he had two cups of tea and a dream hanger which I think he got from Dawn but I don't know why.

"here want some tea?" he asks me handing over a cup I nod and drink it completely down. It is warm and reminds me of apples. After wards I wrap my arms around Mike and asks.

"Where were we Mike?"

"I think we could always start over." He said French Kissing.

**(SENSORED SHIT WHAT THEY DO IS SKIPPED OVER OKAY SO DONT WORRY)**

I reach over to my bag and grabbed a small box which he see's and whispers into my ear.

"Do you think we are ready?" he asks

"I love you Mike and I don't see why we can't were both almost at the age of marriage I want to be with Mike I think your amazing."

"I think your amazing too and not only that I want to be with you forever too."

As we slowly made out we slowly got more into it as it got older finally we were done and cuddle up next to each other. As we do he wrap his arms around me and i know I finally got friends.

**MIKE**

When we woke up we learned that Duncan was Eliminated and that his last words were. "Me or Trent Gwen make up your mind!" I also learned Gwen and Trent made out all night and in the end they are right now sleeping at the house. I was walking around with Zoey thinking of last night and how we well became more than Friends in terms. I know that I don't regret a thing but I hope that Zoey doesn't what if she hates me and I lose one of my only friends. We talked a little but I think she might be hiding something from me. As I walk past she is talking to Dawn and well I can tell what the are talking about because will Dawn is Dawn. I see Sam and Dakota making out while Trent and Gwen are sleeping there's still a lot of different stuff me and Zoey can do today since its free no challenge's and more importantly no worry's. I been packing stuff for a picnic we could go on I found the perfect spot on top of a mountain I seen with a view of a lake I really like. When we get there I lay down the Blanket and we watch as the day just goes by and then I heard it. It was like a wolf eating something I saw was Duncan he was still here and had a Knife!


	7. I Fixed the teams and this is challenge4

**CHAPTER 7 HOPE YOU LIKE IT I AM GOING TO TRY SOME OF THE BEST GAMES I CAN FIND LIKE POKEMON AND POSSIBLEY PONG (I ALSO SCREWED UP ON THE TEAMS AGAIN VERY VERY VERY VERY SRRY OKAY JUST ANY WAY TEAM FLASH WAS REALLY THE GIGA BYTES I MIGHT JUST SWITCH THE TEAM MATES TO MAKE IT WRITE OKAY I AM SRRY VERY SRRY.**

**MIKE**

After grabbing Zoey and running back to the house I saw Gwen and Trent making out in the hot tub. Zoey had seen Duncan too but this was crazy when they got there they yelled at Gwen!

"Gwen we seen Duncan and he had a knife he is coming here for revenge!"

"WHAT!" she yelled and I could tell she was freaking out we explain what we seen and we start looking for Chris or Chef. After searching the Cafeteria and the spa in the back they seen he was no where to be found.

"Okay maybe they are going to get him before the day and night is over and I think that Zoey, Trent, Gwen, and Me should go hide in a safe for the night." I said to everyone else whom we found and were discussing the game plan.

"Okay he probably only wants you four since well Mike you kicked him in the neck, Gwen you broke up with him for Trent, Trent you got Gwen to go back to you I don't know how or why but he probably wants to stab you repeatedly, and Zoey well your Mike girlfriend I am sure he would want you dead because of what Mike did to him just saying." Said Geoff

"I also recommend that everyone who voted off Duncan hid somewhere to like maybe the cafeteria." I said lots of people nodded and me and Zoey grabbed are cloths and went to a safe with Trent and Gwen. So when we got in there we had Geoff, Lightening, and Jo.

"Good lucks guys hope to see you in the morning alive bye!" said Geoff and everyone else and we said "Bye" back and after activating a lamp and a couple flashlights we all starter going to spots to sleep. I kiss Zoey before she went to bed then I felt a snooze and went to bed. Me and Trent are going to do 4 hour shifts he doing the first one I do the second then if anyone else awakes by then, then we all wake up.

**ZOEY DREAM/NIGHT/YESTERDAY**

When Zoey awoke she thought she woke up instead all she was in a dream and that dream she felt she remember. When I was in the dream it was full of all my friends from the show and some new ones that I met at my school after the show though they weren't the best friends people would want. I didn't know where I was it was a town that was surrounded by car's and one I saw that I knew who owned was probably a Ford Mustang with the License plate saying THE_VETO Mikes car. I didn't know where I was it was not like my house or any of my friends houses I founded on facebook this was different. I looked around the room I was in it was a bed room and I was sitting at a dresser looking out side. I thought is this my parents room or is it something else. I wondered the only time I ever seen mike house was just a front view of it and well a back though and in the back there was a pool maybe that's here too. As I exit the room I go search for a window to the back when I noticed Mike come out of his room surprised to see me.

"Zoey what are you doing in my house?" Mike Said

"I have no idea I am dreaming I am pretty sure." I Said

"Well do maybe you are because I woke up here and I was in my bed." Mike Said

"Then how did I get in here." I Said

"Magic of many of different kinds." Mike Said

"What you been smoking I am probably just dream and I will wake up soon." I said

"Then lets test something you just try to jump and hover or think of summoning something." Mike Said

"Okay I will try to summon my small dog." As I concentrated my dog I thought of it till **POP. **Then suddenly it was there and Mike just picked him up and pet him a little.

"he/she is so cute what its name." Mike Said

"Its a he and his name is Max." I Said

"Well he is cute very cute." Mike Said

"Well I should send him back so my parents don't threat." I Said 

"Well goodbye Max see you later." Mike told me

**POP** Max was gone.

You know that picnic sounded nice to bad Duncan came other wise maybe we could have had a better lunch."I told Mike

"I know it would have been fun a lot of fun." Mike said

"Well maybe we could have one in this dream." I said

"Okay how about you go and get a blanket and I will pack some food." He said

"Come on and let's go where should I get the blanket?" I asked

"I got a couple extra in that dresser over there. He pointed towards a dresser which I opened to find some blankets in there I grabbed two.

"What do you want on your sandwich Zoe?" he called up to me

"Hmm how about ham and Swiss cheese." I called him

"Okay I will be done soon." He told me. As I went downstairs I heard him I saw him stuff something in his pocket and put some soup in these cups with tops.

"Hope you like Campbell soup." He said. After putting away the food and the blanket in a basket they found they went back to a small hill a mile from His house in his Ford Mustang and sat under a tree. I cuddle up to him after we ate and starred at the sky I didn't know why but I felt this couldn't be a dream it was to real. Then he reached into his pocket and said

"What would you do if I purposed to you right now?" he asked me still with his arm's wrapped around me.

"I would probably say yes why do you ask."

"Will you marry me?" he asked me and showed me a diamond engagement ring.

"What wait YES okay okay okay I will!" he slide on the diamond ring and she awoke. As she awoke and she seen she was just back in the safe and was right next to me.

**MIKE**

When his shift was over he went over to Zoey and laid next to her and kept her close to him. He didn't dream one bit instead he just awoke right next her happy to be with him and she was too. After awaking they saw Trent was still alive and so was Gwen and it looked like they were making out still. So when I got up I went to open the door when I saw that Duncan was waiting for us. Twirling his knife and then craving into a tree.

"Looks like it times you get in the Arbitrary." Said Duncan laughing at his own joke.

"No it looks like it time for you to get your ass kicked!" I said thinking of my plan to lead him off so they could escape. "Follow the Birdie!" I yelled at him having him chase after me.

"Why should I follow you when I can stab Trent and Gwen and Zoey to death!" he said walking to the safe. So I ran and did a special karate kick taking him out. After getting up I yelled into the safe then closed I yelled.

"Be right back stay in there Duncan out here!" I then got ready to fight/run for help when I heard a noise a noise I heard once before. A big thing of spaghetti had hit Duncan in the face then the police came and arrested him. As I open the door to let them out I heard Gwen say

"Thank you Mike and thanks for protecting us. She said and then hugged me and then made out with Trent.

"Your welcome teammates." I tell them and then I see Zoey kiss me on the cheek next. Who I then hugged in triumph and then Chris came out.

"Okay, so see that Spaghetti sniper that shot Duncan was Jo and well they won yep I am going to count this as a challenge so you need to select someone to send home."

**CONFESSIONAL**

MIKE: "I think that I might get rid of Lightening or Courtney. Courtney is crazy and well Lightening is stupid and very dumb."

ZOEY: "I am going to try to get Lightening voted off. I am pretty sure everyone will agree with me."

CAMERON: "I hope Lightening go's tonight he is trying to KILL ME!"

LIGHTENING: "CAM IS GOING DOWN!"

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

"Hello now today instead of just going to the confessionals to vote someone off you each come up one at a time and say who you want out, Mike your first. As I walk up I look at Zoey and mouth lightening. She nods back at me.

"I vote for the idiot Lightening." I said and lightening said

"Whose a idiot?" everyone yelled at him "YOU!"

"Zoey your turn who do you pick?" Chris asked

"Same as my man Lightening." she said then just sat right by me again.

"Okay 2 votes for Lightening now how about Cameron votes next."

"I vote for Lightening and hope he like's being eliminated."

"Okay I think Lightening team hates him so who wants to go next?"

"Me and Trent both want to vote for Lightening." Gwen said taking a second to stop making out and then goes back to making out after Trent nods in agreement.

"Okay so that's 5 votes for lightening and still nine to go so how about we find out if three of you want to vote for you raise your hands up if you want Lightening out except you 5." he said to everyone and then pointed towards me, Zoey, Cam, and Grent (My nick name for Gwen and Trent). Everyone including Lightening raise there's hand too and he is kicked off. After getting back to the House we start splitting the rooms a little since Lightening was Lightening he took the biggest one for him self and we let me and Trent share that room since it was made for two people.

"Well do you play guitar?" He asked me while I was packing away my stuff.

"No but I do know how to play the flute a little till my band teacher kicked me out because of Vito." I tell him and he just shrug's he seems cool but I know he is planning to get rid of me.

"So you know who your voting for next time?" he asked

"Yeah I guess I want to get rid of Courtney she is too good I think." I told him and we went to sleep.


	8. challenge 5 and plt twistMNIGHT shamam

**CHAPTER 8 hope you like**

**ZOEY**

When I woke up I missed Mike being by me when I awoke and I started to get dress when I noticed that he forgot to grab a small backpack of his I thought maybe it had something important in it. I was thinking open it or give it to Mike. I thought maybe I should open it or should I not. I think that if I open it I would be evading Mike's privacy so I should just give it to him.

As I grab the back pack and leave for Mike's room I knock first and hear.

"Who is it?" in Trent's voice I think for a minute about what to say then I decide to say.

"Zoey, I wanted to give Mike his Backpack that he left in my room."

"Okay were all decent come on in." said Mike. As I walk in I seen that Mike was still putting away his stuff and I just walk over to him.

"Hey Mike how are I think you left your backpack at my room." I show him the backpack and he stares at it blankly.

"I don't own that I thought it was yours is it? I stare at it then I noticed something on the bottom it was a where it was made tag it read MADE IN NEW JERSEY. I thought Anna Marie this is here bag!

"Mike look at this tag its from NEW JERSEY!"

"We should open now." said Mike. I did as Mike said and as I ripped open the bag I saw the contents were not regular. It was a bomb!

"Its a bomb Mike O no O no O no." I said I looked at it a little more it was slowly ticking down to Zero and it had 2 hours left.

"Mike we should put this where it came from underneath Anna Marie bed!" I told him Mike looked like he thought because he then said.

"Lets do it because she tried to hurt you or me or both of us I wonder what is today's challenge." Mike said.

Trent said "Hope its nothing stupid like I don't know PAC MAN." As Mike grabbed the bomb and left the house after giving me a kiss and I could see him walk over to the cabin and peaked in it to see if anyone was in there.

**MIKE**

As I peered into the girls side of the cabin I saw that no-one was in there not a soul. As I enter in like solid snake I hear someone coming in and I hide. As I am under a bed I see that one person has came into the it was Jo. She sniffed then looked at my direction luckily I wasn't noticed. She grabbed her backpack and left. So I put that bag right next to Anna Marie's stuff including her hairspray. Upon leaving the cabin I see Anna Marie is watching the house so I go talk to her.

"Hello Anna Marie how is your day?" I said to Her

"Hello Mike is Vito coming out soon." She said in a tone

"You wish and I see your looking at Trent's and mine room why?" I asked

"O I thought it was Zoey's room than where is It?" She asked

"Well if you sat on your bed you probably be able to see her why?" I said trying to trick her

"O nothing I just am expecting something see you later Mike." she said in a friendly attitude as I look at her she runs straight to her bed. I walk back to the house and see Zoey and I wink at her. When I got to my room I told her. "Well we got two hours of nothing to do till she blows up want to see if the rest of are team want's to see this?" she looks at me then kissed my cheek and mutters "yes."

After getting everyone to the top floor we watched Anna Marie slowly waiting for the moment she will blow up. In 10 minutes there will be no more Anna Marie then I heard someone come up and it was Chris with a couple camera crews. After recording Anna Marie for the explosion they all watch when **BOOOM! **After seeing the explosion everyone laughed and watched Anna Marie lose all of her hair and was right next to the wall and around the area some of the parts were destroyed and some peoples stuff were destroyed.

"hahahaha!" I laugh at Anna Marie and kiss Zoey on the forehead and watch a little more when suddenly I knew who was going next. As everyone from the Flash team checkout the wreckage I see that they are just looking at the wreckage and looking for the cause and I am sure she knows who did that.

"MIKE!" she yelled up towards the sky and I look outside and said

"Yes Anna Marie what did you do with your hair it makes you look a lot better!" she frowns in rage looking like she is going to kill me well I just watch with a smirk on my face. She looks under where her bed was and there's none of her hair products left except a small cracked mirror which she use to check out the damage.

**CONFESSIONALS**

MIKE: I am pretty sure that Chris is going to count the bomb as a game a strategy game.

CHRIS: I am counting that as a challenge and guess what I am having Anna Marie switch teams and have someone like Bridgette or Geoff get voted off.

ANNA MARIE: I was told by Chris I am going to switch teams so I am going to get Mike and Zoey eliminated for good.

ZOEY: I hope Anna Marie learned something that you should never mess with my man!

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

**ZOEY**

When watching the elimination vote they watched as the votes were tallied and everyone voted for Anna Marie till Chris said

"Pack your bags Anna your going to be now a Byte and were having something special as long as you don't sue us then we will let you pick two people on your team to send home your choice."

"I pick Dawn and Heather so that I can get closer to Alejandro." said Anna Marie. I watch as she grabs her stuff and walk over to the house and before she gets in I lock her out and said.

"You made be on this team but that doesn't mean we except you so hope you like the outdoors because that's where your sleeping. When I walk upstairs I see Mike is walking upstairs when I said

"Mike want to talk a little it just I want to spend a little time with you." I said

"Sure Zoe I think they have some action movies in the movie room want to watch on." he said

"Sure I love them I hope they have a spy one." when they get downstairs they go to the movie room which has a bunch of spy movies so they watch James Bond."Oh this movie looks good I hope we can watch this without waking anyone up. As we watch the movie I try to snuggle with Mike who actually likes it. As we watch Bond go around killing people he asks me what my favorite gun is. So I said "The old fashion Colt Revolver, yours?"

"Beretta 50 cal." He said

"Nice one I saw one shot before it what killed my uncle in the war." I said

"Really I never knew I didn't even knew you had a uncle what was he like." Mike Said

"Well he was always doing his duty and after saving all of his squadron from a group of kidnappers/ murders on shot him with the gun and killed him he killed him afterwords those by using his last ounce to shoot him with a Colt Revolver and due to his death they gave his purple heart to me and my dad because he didn't have a wife or kid."

"Well that's too bad I hope he died happy." I was sure something was wrong about him right now I just couldn't figure it out but something was tensing him and worrying him. "Mike are you okay you feel tense?" I said

"O no Dawn made me this special tea for like a dreamless sleep and well she never told me how to make it and I didn't get any tonight." Mike Said

"Why are you worried about dreams what the problem did you have a nightmare." I said

"Yeah I did and well I was freaked out by what Dawn said when I told her was freaky." Mike Said

"Well what was the dream about come on tell me." I said

"Well in it we were at college and well Scott appeared and well he attacked us and was floating in mid air. He was controlling metal and then he threw these metal spears at us and one struck you. So I got you to the hospital he came back and well killed you and then me!" Said Mike

"You know that I could take care of Scott I did before I will do it again." I said

"Well it just make's me fell better knowing your here." Said Mike as he leans in for a kiss I hear a scream and Mike does too and we both looked behind Mike because that where the scream came from. We see Anna Marie looking in side and she was holding in her insides as blood was coming out of her stomach and we both scream. As we stare she collapse's and we look for the stabber then a knife come soaring out of nowhere and hits the window and coming straight for us!"

**WELL THEY LIVE O YEAH I FIXED THE TEAM'S I AM SURE OKAY SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK HERE WHAT I GOT FOR SEASON 6 AND YOUR LOVE IT HERE IS THE SECRET AND THE SECRET THING IS THAT THERE WILL BE ONLY 13 PEOPLE AND THE WINNERS WELL JUST BE SEASON 4**


	9. challenge 6 and plot TWIST

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND HOPE YOU HATE ANNA MARIE BECAUSE OF STUPID VETO I THINK THAT SHE SHOULD PAY SO AND I ALSO LIKE MIKE HE IS MY FAVORITE CHARCTER BECAUSE HE REMINDS ME OF MYSELF SO MUCH**

**MIKE**

When the knife came crashing threw the window they saw it slowly come and strike the sofa side! So he did what he had to do and grabbed him and took her upstairs to warn the others. After waking up as many people they could get and told them what happened. Soon they all went downstairs to see what happened they saw the blood and the shattered window but no Anna Marie.

"Where did her body go really I we don't find her we can't get out of here..." said Trent who was holding Gwen right by him and was cut off by the pounding on the door.

"Who was that and why is the door locked?" I hear Bridgette say and we all see that the next talker was right next to me.

"I locked the door because I was locking Anna Marie out like Gwen and Leshawna did to Heather." she said it a little sadly knowing she was the cause of Anna Marie's death. So mike tried to comfort her and help her.

"Okay I say we all go upstairs and sleep we have two people take watch and everyone else sleeps." says Trent we all nod and get blankets. When we get to the top we draw straws for the first watch and its me and Trent.

"Okay good night everyone." I said then I kiss Zoey before the she falls asleep and goes back to watching the doors and windows. After about 4 hours we tell Geoff and Brick its there turn and I slide in to sleep by Zoey. I feel instantly asleep and awake with out a dream of my knowledge.

**ZOEY**

I am very nervous right now though I am kinda nervous I am glad shes gone but I am sad she's dead. I am glad Mike is here he can help me I just know I am the reason she died than I think this might just be a challenge nothing more. As I got up I saw that Mike was still sleeping everyone except Brick was asleep except me whom wished me good morning.

"Hello fellow solider how was your sleep." said Brick

"It was good is anyone else awake." I said in a nervous voice.

"Only you and me are you still sad about Anna Marie?" Brick said

"Yeah I guess that what my emotion would be but I think if it was just a challenge by Chris." I said

"It might be see at cadet school we have one game we play and the game well its about finding out who killed the person and well I never win." Brick said

"Well they probably have a video game version of it if it is really popular like monopoly." I said

"Well I hope so you know the one person who is the murderer could be someone in this room." Brick said

"Yeah I hope not and well do you think much of your future?" I said

"yeah I do all the time I think after the army I will get married and start my own boot camp like my mom." He said

"Well that sound's nice but I think I am going to get married to Mike and we could start a family I just think it sounds nice." I said hoping it will come true.

"Well everyone know there own future is never told tell it is written (a quote by me)." Brick said

"who said that Brick that was very deep?" I asked him

"Some kid in the united states watching the karate kid movie soon grown ups and is wrapped up in a old Scooby–Doo blanket from the witches ghost movie." He said sounding a bit freaky.

"Okay now well I am going down to my room I think I just hope nothing happens. I said

"Wait you can't go down there's there is still a murderer out you must think you MUST THINK." He almost yelled at me a little but I knew that well he knew what was going on.

"Okay I will just wait till mike wakes up so he can guard the door." I tell him in a more demanding voice.

"Fine okay when he awakes you two can go then." He said

"Well I am going back to sleep tell Mike when he awakes what I said." I told him

"Will due mam." He said in salute.

As I drifted to sleep I thought of my future or how I wanted it to play out. I seen a house not very big but it was two story's big enough for 4 people 2 adults and 2 kids the perfect amount of room. When she walked into the house she saw two kids run to her one was a boy that reminded her of Mike as a boy whom she has saw a picture. The girl was a lot like her at her age which she thought was 3 or 4 so she grabbed both the kids because she thought they were her kids.

"Mommy wheres daddy we miss him." they ask both ask her in unison.

"He will be here soon I am sure just wait." she told them and then played with them till they were tuckered out and both fell asleep. That was when she heard someone open the door. It was Mike except he wore a suit and looks like he had brace's before she hugged him then kissed him and he said.

"Wheres Molly and Zachary, Zoe?" he asked and I just said

"Well there both upstairs sleeping in the beds." I said

"Then I think we are both alone and did Zach show any sign of his M.P.D?" Mike said

"No but I think he might have right now how about we go check Mike." I said

"Okay I worry about him but at least I know we always can send him on Total drama.' Mike said

"I don't think so you know what happened to Scott I made him a monster I just hope he doesn't have a Vito personality in him that could be trouble for the lady's except for someone from Italy or hell on earth New Jersey." I said and when we got to the top of the house and into the nursery I seen that they both were there except Zach was talking about crazy stuff including being a Gymnast from Sweden. Then I suddenly awoke to the notation of being nudged by Mike to wake up.

**MIKE**

After hearing that Zoey wanted to get some new clothes on I tried to get her to awake up and when I did It took over 10 minutes of nudging her a little and whispering into her ear. She awoke and I was sure she didn't want to wake up. When she awoke she just said.

"Hello Mike you going to take me to get some new cloths on because I really need to." she asked

"Sure baby you ready I think that I will get dress outside your room so then we can go back upstairs." I said and after I got some cloths from my dresser we went downstairs so she could get dressed.

"Be right back outside in a bit so see you later Mike."

"Okay Zoe see you in a bit so have grab some food we might need some."

"K baby see you later." I kissed her on the cheek then went and changed very fast when I was done Zoey knock on my door asking if she could come at and I said yeah.

"Looks good on you got the food?"

"Yeah... wait did you hear that?" she was interrupted by a scream from downstairs and I walked downstairs to check it out.

When I got the bottom I seen Anna Marie was sitting on the couch watching Jersey Shore and she was alive!

"Zoey come down here get the others and come down here you won't believe it." I said, then I walked over to Anna Marie to see her still alive looking at Jersey Shore. I asked "What wrong I mean seriously you screamed?"

"Mike I just screamed because Snooki is pregnant and the father is I am pretty sure The Situation!"

"What series didn't you get murdered last night I mean we saw you get stabbed in the stomach I mean seriously just Snooki." I yelled at her a little.

"Mike if you want to just become Vito and skip all of this crap get rid of red and get a classy woman like me." She said

"After you nearly killed her and me and Trent do you think that I will go out with you and even if I wasn't dating Zoey I still wouldn't date you." I said in more of a despicable voice because she was crazy.

"You know you want all of this and well red she will never be as good as me even with no hair I am still the hottest women on the this show." She said in her ugly Jersey Shore accent

"That's a lie if anything your the most ugliest." I said to her then checked if Zoey was coming when **RIP** and I lost my shirt. "What the hell why did you rip off my shirt, seriously you freak. Did you think that if I just lost my shirt I would become Vito I beat them all up repeatedly. I grabbed my shirt remains and put them on it tore down the front and I probably need to stitch it back together later. As I walked upstairs I see everyone rushing down and I see Zoey is first and I said" nothing special just Anna Marie and guess what Snooki Pregnant." I was pissed a little because of Anna Marie then I realized something that this was all game.

"Mike is everything okay I mean seriously if she did something just say so." she asked me I been stomping off to get a new shirt and probably a sweater. As I waited for everyone to get done with that Anna Marie B****. When I got downstairs I seen that everyone was just watching TV and eating food. After I sat down in the living area I started to relax when Anna Marie started walking over I stared in rage I knew she was evil.

"Hello Mike I been looking into that M.P.D thing you got and well I notice that it will return soon enough and when it does they well be so built up in rage they well kill anyone they don't like in that personality like Veto will kill Red if you stay with her." Said Anna Marie

"Just go away and start being a Jersey Shore Snooki." you freak

"I hope you realize that all I need is someone from Jersey like me."

"Then why don't you go back there and leave everyone else alone!"

"Because of your trick I am going to need to get a new tan and new hairdo."

"Well have fun and good bye." I told her and went to talk with Zoey who was right now making a small salad. " hey Zoey how have you been that's a nice salad." she smiles.

"Its just lettuce, tomato, sunflower seeds, and olives not much. Zoey said

"Well it still looks good and seems delicious. I told her and she giggles and I watch her make it.

"Well how about we start eating it?" she laughs a little and then we hear Chris shout.

"CONGRAUATIONS FLASH DRIVE YOU GUYS WON SO GIGABYTES GOT TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF SEE YOU LATER"

"Uahhh Christ we lost dang it.

"Don't worry we can then get rid of Anna Marie."

"Hmm I guess we could come on lets go talk to everyone."

**CONFESSIONALS**

MIKE: "I am scarred a little me and Zoey both agreed that we use the golden controller or guide if were eliminated or if Cam is voted off."

ZOEY: "I hope we don't have to get rid of that stupid Controller or Guide they are need soon."

ANNA MARIE: "I am getting rid of RED she is dead tonight and I will make sure she is eliminated."

CAM: "I hope that we don't have to use the Controller because that would be annoying they know we had it."

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

**ZOEY**

"Okay I have read the confessionals and well I can see a lot of hate.

"I vote for Anna Marie I just want that B**** gone." Said Mike

"Me too she tried to kill us, earlier and we don't have much room." I said

"I Agree I want her gone too." Said Cam

"I want Red gone she's the reason I am bald and she's the reason I got locked out last night." Anna Marie said. I glare at her with daggers knowing she is going down.

"Me and Trent both want her out she seems annoying and a Jersey person." Said Gwen.

"Me and Princess Bridge want to get rid of her too and I think that is enough." Geoff

"Sorry Anna your eliminated so Bye Bye." Chris Said

"What no I can't be eliminated I am the hottest person in this show." Anna Marie Said

"Have you looked in a mirror recently Anna your hideous." Mike said. After she was kicked down the pipe we all went back to the house and me and Mike went back to watching movies. When I notice something how did Anna Marie get a bomb in here and how come Mike had all of those ripped shirts? Has he been becoming Vito no he couldn't be he been fighting all of this time or was he?


	10. challenge 7 twist and is kinda sort srry

**CHALLENGE 7 AND MAJOR PLOT TWIST (I wonder if I have M.P.D because I feel like I am become M. Night. Shamymalalamacamakung wow a naruto abridged reference never thought I sink that low wait I already have by having my wall paper be DAVID BOWIE)**

**MIKE**

As I walked around the house I noticed something Zoey forgot her flower and so he grabbed it and was going to take it to her when he saw her a sleep and so he left it in her night stand and went to sleep. Even without Dawns tea he was still not having any dreams the dream catcher must have been working. As he fell asleep he thought of what kinda of game was tomorrow was it a maze or a jumping puzzle and when was the merge going down.

When he awoke he was on a black plat-form in his pajamas's. Wait where am I he thought. He was probably at today's challenge because it looked like a giant jumping puzzle was set before them. As he looked at his feet he seen that everyone was still sleeping then **BLAM** a large noise came straight at them waking them all up.

"Chris can't we sleep a little longer?" asked Bridge

"Yeah Man I been Parting all night and rocking all day when I sleep I sleep for days." said Geoff with a yawn at the end.

"To bad well here your mission get to the end of this jumping puzzle last team to is going to have to eliminate someone and the last three well they get a surprise and GO!"

As I ran to the end of the plate form I jumped as far as I could and some how I become Svetlana and was running to the end and was there before anyone had gotten past the 5th and Zoey said.

"Good Job Mike way to go be there soon! She cheered for me as I **GASPED **I was back to be Mike.

"Just keep going your doing great." I yell to her I was a bit lying because well she was 4 to last if it wasn't for Cam because he was a "Bubble boy" he never played any games probably. "Come on Cam your doing wonders don't be last!" I yell to him in encouragement. He smiled and started to run even faster than I ever seen him run.

"I am going to win this not come in last just half a mile to go." Cam told him self and when he got closer to Zoey he saw that she almost tripped over the edge and he helped her up in a teammate way and as they made their way to the end they heard the noise of victory Cam had just finished the challenge when he saw that Flash drive had won.

"Congratulation flash drive's you won now as a reward the people who were the last to show up were Geoff, Bridgette, and Zoey so now they are on your team and Bytes you have to send someone home tonight."

**CONFESSIONALS**

ZOEY: I can't believe this I waited over a month to see Mike again for season 5 and be on the same team and now where enemy's O this sucks."

MIKE: "I am going to miss Zoey till the merge which I hope he lets us keep the good house to live in."

GEOFF: "As long as me and my bridge are together I don't care.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Today the elimination was fast everyone just voted for Courtney for losing it on Cameron so she got the boot twice as easy. When she was dropped down the pipe everyone went back to their regular duty's. I sat in the movie room finishing the movie without Zoe.

**ZOEY**

I was surprised to see the day go bye so fast and I saw that the girl side of the cabin was back in use by everyone after it was repaired. When Zoey was done unpacking she noticed she forgot her flower and went to get it. When she knocked on the door Mike was the one who answered it.

"Hey Zoey what do you need?" He asked me in a nervous look because well this wasn't my home anymore and due to Chris rule no opposite team members in a place without being invited first.

"I forgot my flower can I please come in and get?"

"I seen where you left it last night and put it on your night stand I will get it." he ran up stairs and came down with it in the end after a minute or so and handed it to me. Which I take and thank him for it with a kiss to the cheek.

"I look into my bag and see the tablet and mike's pendent he made me I think maybe I could call him later. Then I heard a scream coming from the wood's and without Mike I feel even weaker.


	11. Challenge 8 and MAJOR PLOT TWIST

**MERGE IS COMING UP SOON HOPE YOU LIKE THE SERIES I THINK IT SUCKS THAT ZOEY AND MIKE SO I ACCEPT YOUR PLEADS OF DEATH I WILL KILL MY SELF IN MINECRAFT OKAY HOPE YOUR HAPPY**

**ZOEY**

When she heard the scream everyone in the girls side except Jo screamed in fear at the noise. We all looked around as these humans all started coming at us with flesh hanging off of them and they were pounding on the doors. As we all freaked out a little I heard someone scream.

"ZOMBIESSSS! which were invented by my great great great great..." Stacie said

"WE DON'T CARE!" Everyone yelled at her.

"What should we do, what should we do!" I said as everyone started freaking out as they looked at the zombies as they all seen the flesh slowly drop off and drop blood we saw them trying to pull us out so we all got towards the middle away from them when suddenly Geoff, Cody, and Ale broke down a small hole between the cabins to get in and when they did they started speaking about the zombie's.

"Its probably a challenge by Chris we should stick together and then kill them!" Ale Said (I use ale because its faster and he makes girls drunk and Ale is the name of a type of beer or wine) he then said. "Zoey maybe you should stay with me because I will keep you safe. He said with a smile and I regret I was a little interested then I remember I am with Mike.

"Sorry but I am with Mike so stay away from me you freak." I told Ale with a slap to the face and he backed off a little. I look at Cody and Sierra who were making out because I was sure it was there last time. As I watched as they searched for weapons and other tools they could used to kill the zombies.

"here we can use the beds to make clubs and stakes and start smashing them and stabbing them." Said Geoff which he claimed to have watched over 50 different zombie movies show and watched them over a hundred times each. While everyone work some people who are good at making them started making them while the others started fighting the zombies.

"There's just two many AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Staci as she was pulled out of where she was and into the herd of zombies. Everyone was shocked until she came back as a zombie!

"Staci is now a zombie I can't believe it." I screamed hoping Mike was okay and that he wasn't harmed.

**MIKE**

After hearing the scream Mike looked out side to see zombie's surrounding the cabin right next to them. As I see Zoey and the rest fight them off I see some coming at are house and so everyone start grabbing weapons to fight them off. As I grab a knife I start stabbing them as I see Zoey about to get pulled out and I throw my knife in to the zombie skull and she escapes and she see's me after I have thrown it. As I grab some knifes I start making a spear and start stabbing zombie's to death. After we kill them we notice that they are still attacking them over there so I jump out of the window and run over there to help her. As I start killing the zombie's I notice that Staci is gone and that means she was bit! After we terminate them all we see Chris come in with Staci tied up in the back.

"CONGRATULATIONS BYTE'S you won today zombie game and save the flash drives team and now since Staci was "bit" she is out of the game!" Chris yells and lots of people are happy and start going back to bed when Zoey came up to him and asked him.

"Mike have you seen any of your personality's lately because I been feeling that you never go from one to another without hitting Mike so I been looking it up." She told him and I just kissed her and said "don't worry during the merge we will be on the same team again."

**ZOEY DREAM**

she was back at her house where Mike and Her killed Ekim then she saw Mike's personality's around the body parts and she saw them walking around his body parts slowly putting him back together it looked like only a 1 1/millionth of a inch and was like a small drop a blood each second.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at them jumping down to see what they were then Vito said

"Were Fixing Mike because you blew him up you brood!" He told me I was hurt about the sexist statement then I thought did I blow up Mike or Ekim.

"No I killed Ekim that who it is Mike is right now in control." I told them thinking that I was right

"Nope you killed Mike see." Manitoba Said pointing towards a small mark under his chin of what looked like a scar. "That is his mark we all have one that if we took control people could find out about mine is on my foot a map of Australia. Svetlana is a birth mark on her thigh that no-one wants to see. Vito has a shark tooth imprint on the back of his neck and Chester has a cut on his foot and well they just appear and disappear after we change.

"So wait this is Mike's body parts what have I done." I said to tears I was and then I heard his laugh and Manitoba told her.

"Go hid you can't let him see you also you freed mike before don't try that again because then we will have to go in to take the spot and we would have complete control and I think some people want to take control so go!"

"Wait so when should I take him down how long till Mike will be up and can you send me a notice like take control please." I ask him a little but It is a statement and he replies.

"Okay I will well anyway it probably be in 2 weeks okay so hold out that long."

"Okay and tell Vito, Anna Marie lost her hair." I told him and he nodded.

**ZOEY IN NOT HER DREAM**

I awoke and thought I need to talk with Cam when I got out I noticed that I got both the controller and the guide so I toke the guide and called Cam to meet me out side

"Okay Zoey what do we need to talk about?" Asked Cam

"Don't Trust Mike what it is is that Mike is really Ekim and Ekim is the opposite of Mike he is a evil personality of mike and well he was who choked you so I want you to take the guild and send me texts every time something bad happens like he attacks someone or if he does something bad okay promise me that we just need to wait 2 weeks before we can get the old mike back. So just hang on and don't get your self voted off and don't let him get kicked off okay that's the only way tell B and start picking some people off okay thank you." I told him with a little pleading in my voice and as I walk around I see Mike is walking over to with what looks like a rose and I think he is good.

"Hey Zoey are you okay because you know last night happened I hoped if you were okay." He said and then he handed the rose to me and I smell it and then he kissed me on the lips for good measure's and I knew that he was good because I still loved him a little just because he still looked like Mike a lot and well he still acted like a Mike as a trick to destroy me I know that just that I love Mike so much.

**CONFESSIONALS**

MIKE OR EKIM WHOEVER: I think that Zoey is learning too much I need to get her eliminated and then Cam.

ZOEY: I hope that Mike is getting rebuilt fast I just want him back so much **SIGH.**

CAM: I am very scared after hearing what Zoey said was crazy and I don't believe it that much I just hope that Zoey doesn't get very sad after all of this.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

**EKIM**

When I am finally in control I will be destroying everyone and make everyone on this stupid show my slave and I just hope I am not found out I know that Zoey knows but I think she is getting the boot next but I if I didn't help her people would have been getting a little notice able. After the merge I am going to destroy her and Cam no one well be away from my wrath and I will control the world and in spite to Mike I might have Zoey made into a personality and perhaps they could be together finally that what they really want isn't it.

"Hello Cam how are you?" I asked Cam who I am sure had just talked to Zoey about me and my personality.

"Good, good how are you?" he asked me in return and he was nervous I could tell so I kept the serenade going.

"I am great but Zoey has been distrust full I think that was out I kissed her and gave her a rose I think something is going on with her and Alejandro and she might be lying to you so watch out." I lied to him knowing if he could learn more about me and if he could stop me it would be a waste of efforts.

When I was done talking I heard him run away and then started to sweat as he talked to B and then he saw me looking at him and ran. After they ran I acted like I didn't know what happened then I went to talk with Trent who was playing guitar. Was working on a song I was sure for Gwen and as I listened I looked at Gwen thinking maybe I could get them fighting again and then get them eliminated but then I lose two good votes. As I started looking for who to eliminate I found whom I should it should be Harold next time we lose a challenge I will get rid of him.


	12. Challenge 9 and A o

CHAPTER 12 AND IT IS SLOWLY TIME FOR THE MERGE I CAN'T WAIT!

**ZOEY**

When I awoke I still wasn't use to being away from Mike I missed him greatly. I still thought what to do what to do I need Mike and I still have 2 weeks to go. When I woke up I saw that everyone gone from the cabin and outside. When I got out there I seen that everyone was staring at some planes and as I looked at them I gasped one of them was the one I made in season one.

"Hello Losers time for you to go to the sky for a fight to the DEATH!" said Chris in his zeppelin through the intercom.

"So why is mine here can't I use one of the other one's?" I told Chris a little annoyed.

"O no no no you get yours while everyone else must make there own this is no the merge but this isn't a team event who ever wins can invite someone to go with them to a resort even if there not from the same team okay Zoey we are letting you keep yours because we didn't have enough money for enough parts so have fun we got some guns attached and well good luck."

As I sit in my cockpit Mike or should I say Ekim came over to talk to me. With a bunch of roses and some crackers. After he got up to me he climbed into the cock pit and gave me a kiss.

"Hello Zoey want some roses and crackers I thought you were looking a little hungry?" Said Mike or Ekim and I take the roses and crackers for a way of good well.

"Hello Mike thanks for the stuff so I hope we win then we could get some alone time just you and me." I told him after knowing who it was I knew that I got to get rid of Ekim whom I think wants to be called that after the merge. I kiss him good bye and he runs off looking for plane parts when Gwen comes over to me and talks to me.

"I remember those wings I made them for the bike race which I lost unfortunately it was a cool bike." She tell me

"Yeah I was lucky to find them other why's I would then not even be in the air." I tell her in thanks. When she walks away she is whisked away by Trent and they run off towards what I think would be their plans. After about 20 minutes people came back and they were done and the challenge was about to start.

"Okay people your going to get some paint ball guns and and paint balls you have to load and reload after each fire okay so good luck and the deadlier the better." Said Chris and when I got in the air I went straight after Ale so I could take him down. As I flew at him I knew what I needed to do. When I fired one of my paint balls I got Ale right in the cock pit and then I reloaded which was a bit harder than I thought and then I looked around or some people to take down.

After I hit Ale Ekim came over and then shot some over people who was about to shoot me and I flew up to finish them. When I defeated them their was only a couple of us left Me, Mike, and Cameron and when I shot at Mike I yelled.

"Sorry very sorry I was trying to defeat Cam so good luck." I yelled at him in a lie.

"Its okay Zoe and good luck can't wait to be with you." he yelled back at me he had got hit twice now and then I looked he shot one at Cam and yelled that they should finish it and then I shot Mike and sent him down and Cam missed and I took him down. When I landed I heard Chris yell.

"Great job Zoey now since you won you can get rid of someone and then you must go to the resort with someone of your choice or wait for another time and use it even if you get eliminated your choice."

"I will save my resort trip and eliminate Brick because he is a jerk." I told him

"Okay Brick come on your going to get eliminated." Chris told him and then kicked Brick down a pipe a large one.

**CONFESSIONALS**

EKIM: "I think she found out and I need to expose of her immediately!"

ZOEY: "I know he is plotting against me so I am going to get her voted off.

CAM: "I know why Zoey hit me but I know that she needs to save Mike at any cause and if it means me getting eliminated.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

**EKIM**

"Hey Zoey why did you get rid of Brick don't you like him?" I asked her

"Yeah I do but will I wanted to get rid of your teams greatest asset." She told me and I knew she was telling the truth and I knew why she was saving the resort encase I eliminate her before the two weeks are up and I know shes getting smart. So I knew what I had to do I need to break her up so she won't be as strong but will she take it as I want it or will she just be okay with it. So I had to act fast then I remembered Mikes little gift. As I walk to the House I go to where he left the present and when I grab it I know this is going to work.

As I start picking some roses I find a spot with no camera's and I invited her for a picnic and when she come's over I know what to do when she comes over I start trying to make like me by downing some sappy love stuff like nibbling on her neck and rubbing her back and when I was done I asked her if she want a drink of some wine that I brought and when she takes the glass I take out the box and asked her.

"Zoey I can't picture my life without you will you marry me?" I asked her I looked into her eyes and I could tell what she was thinking Man he's a good lier.

**ZOEY**

When Ekim asked me to marry him I was confused I know what to do I should probably just take it and kiss him I am a good actor and I say

"Thank you Mike I do." he takes the ring out and puts it on my finger though I will take it off when I am not with them I will probably wear it when I kick his ass. As I watch him kiss me he gives me some more wine and when we were done eating and drinking we went back to the cabins and I told him I was tried and went to bed.

"Hey Zoey is that a engagement ring I mean... wait are you and Mike getting MARRIED!" Said Sierra and I just said.

"Don't talk about it, it just about a gift I got from someone it was a from my parent." I take it off and I whisper into Sierra ear. "Its fake." And well she just sighed and walked away to talk with some people. When I get back to my bed I hide my ring from anyone so that no one see's it. Well I just hope that we don't have to worry about a stupid challenge tomorrow.

When I wake up I see that I am actually back in the dream and I see that Mike is already has his torso back together and one arm and a bit of a leg. "How is he doing?" I ask them and then Vito say.

"Well he has a arm, leg, and his torso so I think he well be ready to talk and move in about a week. So just hold him off."

I then tell them. "I am going to wake up and try to get through the days as fast as possible. So good luck and gods speed." When I fall asleep I notice that when I am awake I am holding the ring in my hand and I felt like someone was watching me then I looked out and saw that on my chest was a red dot from a sniper!


	13. Challenge 10 and major plot twist

CHAPTER 13 hope you like the series your like this one hope you do I have the hiccups right now though

**ZOEY**

When I heard Chris was bringing back a challenge I thought which one paint ball to the death in season one, the surfing one in season 2, or the Swedish slap dance one which I hope not. When we all got to the challenge room I saw that it wasn't from a the first three season's this was season 4 the one challenge they didn't do the TRUTH OR LASER SHARK! When we all got in are seats we noticed that Mike wasn't here then he walked in and when we saw him we all knew what was going to be told.

"OKAY OKAY this time you cannot get out of it so I will ask the first question to the Bytes since they have on less team mate first to 10 points wins. If you don't fess up you get dunked till someone fess up if they don't the other team can answer it okay first question. Who has crashed there car over three times.?"

I looked and saw Dakotazoid just buzz in and then it was are turn.

"Okay who here lost there bra at school during gym class because someone stole it?"

It was fast Bridgette was the one who was robbed and when she pushed the buzzer she was electrocuted and so was Geoff because they were making out.

"Okay now who on the byte's has got there ass handed to them by a girl that wasn't on this show."

Cam looked a little nervous but when he buzzed in only Ale laughed and then he got hit in the face by Zoey.

"Okay Flash who has pooped their pants at school and had to have his brother pick him up?"

Everyone stared as they slowly watched as everyone looked at one another no one buzzed in so will we got dunked and when they were give the choice I saw that Alejandro was a bit nervous and scared I was sure it was him and I glared at him.

"I think it is Alejandro." I heard Mike say and then there point gauge increased.

"Okay so Bytes your turn again who there has won the national award for best Alto voice singing in all of Canada?"

We all looked at Trent because we thought out of everyone he would win because he was a great voice but instead B buzzed in and Chris asked.

"B how about you sing for us we love to hear you?" he asked him in away that actually sounded nicely and so B sung what I think was Katy Perry s California Girl.

"Okay thank you B that was wonderful and also now flash who over here is engaged?" Said Chris because when I heard that I freaked out I didn't want anyone to know about it and I look at Mike or who would be know as Ekim I tried to act as normal as possible. When no-one admitted everyone just stared at everyone I looked at Bridge because she was one of the only people I thought would be Engaged.

"Okay so the score is Flash you got 1 point Bytes you got 3 so who do you think is engaged?"

Everyone just stared then Mike looked at me when suddenly someone buzzed in. as they did I saw that it was Trent.

"I think it is Bridge?" he asked and there was a buzzer sound for it was wrong. Then I saw Chris say something.

"Okay since no-one agreed then were going to skip that question and the flash lose there point. Said Chris and then he continued to talk he said. "Now flash your question is Who here has lost their bra at the beach when swimming. Everyone started looking at Bridge just shrugged and then looked towards someone else.

I thought why why does he talk about me so much he told two of my secrets and I know that is annoying. So I thought he will just give up if so when I buzzed in I heard some people laugh and Mike shot me a "its okay" look. Which I kinda liked a little because I was scared a little. When I he finally started to hear Chris talk I see he is continuing the challenge.

"Okay who here on the bytes has cheated on there date for their Ex when they were suppose to be visiting there parents house?"

Gwen was the one who buzzed in and then went back to Trent because I was sure she was scared.

"Okay I think that is 1 for flash and 4 for Bytes so lets just keep going I want everyone to be impressed. Okay now who her on Flash cheated on there boy friend?"

Everyone on that team looked nervous they looked at Bridge, Leshawna, and Me and I was nervous was kissing one of Mikes personality's cheating I mean I did kiss Ekim but those were mostly tricking but then again I did kiss him when I didn't know about him and liked it a lot. But just then Leshawna buzzed in and will it was crazy.

"Leshawna you you you cheated on me?" Harold stuttered Leshawna looked sad and when she was sad she just looked down and are point's went up.

"Okay so lets get back to what we were doing okay people on bytes who has won the reward for youngest flying squire scout?" 

Harold who was crying a little a little and when he finished buzzing in we got another point.

"Okay we are going to ask one last question too each group which weren't answered and if they fess up they win! Okay now Flash who is Engaged and Bytes who is not who they say they are."

I realized something that proves my point and we need to win or do we suddenly do we just need to get rid of some people as everyone look at each other they look at B and then they all started to talk a little.

**EKIM**

I knew it was time for my identity to be released but I know what I need to do and I then hear a buzzer. As I looked up I saw that it was Zoey who had finally admitted and then lots of people gasped at what had happened people starred as they looked at her and somebody actually laughed and I snickered all that I wanted. She was embarrassed but she was just ducking out of view when I looked at her and looked at her in a look telling her that was hard.

"Well Zoey how about you show us the ring and the lucky guys." Chris said stupidly in a more demanding voice and well Zoey had to do it. When she showed the ring a camera came up and video taped it. "So who the guy you got tied up at your house?" After saying that Zoey was furious and then said "Mike asked me and the video came up on to me.

"Get away from me!" I said kicking the guy in the chest and then I was dunked. When I got back up Chris said.

"Will you apologize to my nephew who is trying to make his way through film school."

"I am sorry jack a**." I told him and when I was done I flipped him the bird. When he left he shake Chris hand thanked him then flipped me the bird and then when he was gone there was a awkward silence and then Chris spoke "Okay well tonight as a small punishment two people on your team must be eliminated except for Mike or should I call you Ekim?"

"Why would you call me Ekim I mean why am I so much like this Ekim person?" I said in a voice of trickery.

"Because well Ekim is your evil personality that is right now in control and trying to destroy everyone we look at the confessionals." He said with a smirk think he has beat me when I said.

"So you seen me confess my love for Zoey." I told him knowing that I was winning over the audience when suddenly he got a call from the producer's.

"Yeah...Yep but he is... Okay thanks for the call bye." He said into the phone and then said. "The producer's want to keep you around a little longer Mike so you get too pick who is eliminated."

"Fine I pick to get rid of Sam and Dakotazoid." I said and many people just stared at me and Zoey and then Chris asked Zoey for something.

"Zoey we can't air this episode unless you say we can other whys we will just bleep out the parts of engagement and ring parts." he told her giving her a contract which she just threw on to the ground and step on. She wasn't signing it and so that mean it bleeped that part out.

"When I got back to the house Zoey came up to talk to me. "Hello Zoe hope your feeling well and hope your well."

"You know why I am here Ekim I know that you are controlling Mike's body and I know why you married me as a trick to embarrass me." She told me

"Er I don't know what you are talking about maybe you been lying in the sun to long sweetly." I tell her in a sweet tone to her to go to sleep a little.

"You know what I am talking about and you are not Mike and when I can I will take you out as fast as I can." she told me and I knew she was way over her head.

"Zoe you need to sleep for a while your feeling a little hot and delirious." I said to her and then reached in to kiss she retreats and then walks out and I know she has found out and I need to take care of her.


	14. Challenge 11 is not shown but plot twist

**CHAPTER 14 I AM PRETTY SURE OR 13 ONE OF THE TWO IS HERE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE MAZES BECAUSE YOUR OUT OF LUCK AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE PERCY JACKSON MOVIE BECAUSE IT COMES OUT IN ONE YEAR.**

**ZOEY**

After I left the house I knew that I was being plotted against then Gwen and Trent ran over to me.

"Zoey what is wrong with Mike I think that you would know and are you married to Mike or Mike's personality or both?" Asked Gwen

"I don't know about the last one but one of Mike's personality's is in complete control thanks to me and is ruining his life. So does that answer your question." I told her and Trent

"Yeah thanks you I know its hard I wouldn't really be able to live much longer if Trent wasn't well Trent." she said and then kisses Trent and go back into the house and I wave them goodbye. When I was finally out of that house and away from Ekim I started to look back on life then I thought maybe I did maybe I did cheat on Mike. Maybe I am not engaged to Mike and instead Ekim if that is true does that mean me and Mike aren't dating anymore or.. or something I just miss Mike a lot.

I needed help I needed Mikes or Dawn I just needed someone. I needed Mike and as I sat there I knew I must get rid of some people until the final part. When I walk outside I see Harold and B talking about stuff when I ran over to talk to.

"Harold, B I need your help see you know Mike well his personality needs to be changed so I am going to fixed him. I you guys to I don't know try to last it out longer till I know he is ready. I want you to get eliminated if you can okay I am going to throw the challenge a couple time to protect Mike okay just please help me." I plead to them and then they nod agreeing to help me. After I walk away I go talk to Leshawna who asks.

"Do you think I am evil for cheating on Harold with another guy?" she ask me

"Almost as much as I am for cheating on Mike for Mike and really you realize you know you love someone a lot when you and date them for along time like Geoff and Bridge and they don't fight at all. I think that is how you find out someone is right for you." I tell her

"Really that is nice I hope you know your good therapist." she tells me and I then follow her to the cabin and go to sleep and I hoped I didn't have to go through the punishment of looking at Mike at what he is right now but unfortunately I do have the dream. When I get in I see Mike just laying there almost put together except a small small part on his fore head and I looked at it and I am happy. Then Vito walks up to it and he just starts forming the small part as he slowly morph into it and then became part of the hole and then Chester and Svetlana. Finally it was Manitoba and when he got in he was complete and woke up.

"Mike?" I yelled at him and he looked towards me he smiled. When he ran towards me I jumped on him in a full tackle hug. When he got up I still held onto him and make sure he was okay.

"Zoey what day is it and what month?" He asked me and I knew I had to answer him.

"It is the 23 same month, and well Ekim has been in control." I told him in a nervous way because well I know that deep down I did cheat on him and I was nervous and I knew I had to tell him. "Mike when you were will trapped in here for the two weeks well I did actually like kissing him when I thought I was you I am sorry." I said

"Its okay Zoe I know you did think it was me I would have probably kissed you in the exact same way." he said and he kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ears. "You need to wake up and do what you must do." he finished with a hug and then I thought I must woke up.

**EKIM**

I knew what Zoey was going to do she was going to finish what she was doing. When I saw her come out of the house everyone was staring at me and I knew what they were thinking. As I walked over Zoey I knew that she was going to go to the resort today and so when Chris came I asked.

"Whats the challenge today Chris hope its something dangerous?"

"Well it is all of them all but you and Zoey don't have to worry about anything you get immunity and your going to the Resort so have fun go with Chef." He said and I knew he was mad about it. So when I saw Chef came over and I flew over to resort which I think was last year's Playa Da Loser. When we landed she glared at me with rage. Then she had me follow her up to the Pent house on the top when we got up there she looked at me evilly.

"Well hope your ready to party Zoe because were alone for the next I say Day or so." I told her

"Well you out stayed your welcome your going to give Mike back his body now!" she demanded and I knew I grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the bed. As she gasped for air I slowly waked up to her. She tried to run and I just grabbed her on the arm and kept her from running away.

"I don't think I am going anywhere so when Chef returns only one passenger is going to be leaving and that's me." I told her knowing that she isn't going anywhere and that she better get use to being here.

"Your a monster and I am going to destroy you!" She yelled at me and then I walked away. As I walked away she kept trying to escape the room I trapped her in. When I got downstairs I saw there were some food there and when I started eating I watched as the other losers started to do a challenge of epic purposing and when I saw Gwen and Trent making out as they fell threw a hole I laughed as I watched then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

**ZOEY**

When I escaped from the room I sneaked downstairs and when I saw Ekim I kicked him in the back of the head. When he was done I got ready to kick him again and when he did I kicked him in the side for good measures. When he got up I immediately asked.

"Mike is that you Mike. Please say it is you." I said nervous wither I should just hit him again.

"Zoey is that really you?" he asked I still didn't trust him completely. Just then he got up I grabbed his head and pushed it up to reveal a scar under his chin which I nearly kissed and I just hugged him. "Zoey it is you this isn't a dream right I mean really reality." after we start kissing we get back up and start eating a little. I told him about what had happened then we decided we needed to tell everyone that he was back to being Mike. As we watch the show go we watch everyone slowly get hurt and fall a lot till only B and Cam were left and they won. When we watch I seen that it was a person from each team Harold from Mikes and Leshawna from Mine.

"Well I hope they settle their differences with the time they get." I told him and he just shrugged not knowing what had happened. So I explained the whole Truth or Laser Shark challenge and all the overs. When he heard about the one about who was engaged he just put his head in his hands. So I hugged him and tried to comfort him. When he looked up I kissed him and told him.

"It wasn't embarrassing it was actually quite romantic knowing that you love me that much." I tell him and he looks up and looks a little happier then regularly. I then kissed him on the cheek and I tell him who has been eliminated. When I finished we saw the plane and we were heading back home. When we get back Cam is there and so is everyone except Harold and Leshawna when we walk out they all ask one question.

"Is he Ekim or Mike, Zoey." Gwen asked me and so did a couple people. I was about to talk when Mike said.

"I am Mike okay." He told them and then went to apologize to Chris's Nephew and when he came back he just went to sleep. That was the last time I saw that night because everyone went to sleep then when we woke up we were ordered to leave the cabin and after knowing Chris I grabbed all of my stuff when suddenly the anvil fell on the cabin luckily I had my stuff. I knew what had happened it was THE MERGE!


	15. Challenge 12 lots of fun and plot twist

**CHAPTER 15 and pop tarts**

**MIKE**

After getting back in the regular world he was sad and mad at himself, Ekim, and Zoey just a little and he was embarrassed for even bringing that ring onto that show. When I heard about the merge people started to pile into the house looking for room. When I seen everyone outside I walked out and since I was last everyone stared at me. I just tried to hide. When Chris said to day challenge was going to be two people elimination we were scared and then he pulled out Paint ball guns and ammo.

"Okay this is the first person shooter game and two people will be on team winning team is alive the people who are last will lose. Okay teams have already been made it is B and Cam, Gwen and Trent, Cody and Sierra, Ale and Jo, Geoff and Bridge, and Mike and Zoey. Okay get your guns over here and then you will fight in are arena." Said Chris with a snicker here and there and when I saw the guns I was a little siked. I saw two Colt Revolver's which were in Zoey hands. I grabbed a AK - 47 and took it and loaded it. When everyone was done grabbing weapons I went over by Zoey and she kissed me on the cheek. When I was walking over I still had the gun in my hand's and Zoey was at a small firing range shooting the brains out of a target.

"Nice shot's Zoe." I tell her as she was reloading and then I went and fired my AK and if it wasn't for all of the bullets I would have missed all of them.

"Nice job 007." she told me and then finished the job by shooting the target in the brain. I whispered in her ear to follow me.

"Zoey I think we should just hide in the challenge and when someone come we have it booby trap." I tell her and she nods in agreement then we see the arena and I tell Zoe. "Any where with very little doors and windows."

As we ran around the arena we spotted someone and Gwen took them out it was Ale and when we got close to him I shot him a couple more time's. When we were done I sank low out of view as Zoe checked a place when I see her shoot and almost get hit!" as I ran to help her she just jumps out of view and I start shooting at whom I believe is Jo. What it is were wearing what looks like special armor that when we are killed it will electrocute us and then we will just be stunned and looks like my left arm has been hit but I have took down Jo. When I got out I see Zoey is looking at the paint on me and I tell her.

"I am okay just maybe I could use a pistol if we find one later I am a righty." I tell her and she just keep going and every so often I get electrocuted and everyone is worse than the last. We seen only one more person it was Cam we took his gun and put him in a better position. He had a pistol which I took and started searching for some people. When we went around corner I see Gwen and Trent fighting Cody and Sierra they all were wounded it looked like Gwen was wounded the most and so when I shot her to finish her from getting electrocuted any more and Trent defeats Sierra and then Cody and when he falls to the ground because of the electrocuting I took him out fast and easy. When we were hiding in a house we saw started counting down who was out. Gwen, Trent, Cody, Sierra, Cam, Jo, Ale we didn't know about Geoff and Bridge and B then we saw Geoff shoot at me.

"Dang they are trying to take us down we need to destroy him." I tell Zoey and then she sneaks out the back as I start shooting at him as he was cowards I saw Zoey sneak in and when I stop shooting Zoey jumped up and shot him in the face. Then we heard Chris's voice ring threw the arena.

"Congrats Mike you win and now the first people down that were on the same team was B and Cam! So they LOSE and for winning Mike and Zoey you get to keep the weapons you are holding and a free game console for each of you." Chris said

"Wait B and Cam are out o no!" Zoey yelled

"If you were thinking of using the Guide and controller so bad so sad they won't work but if you wish to cash them in for some pizza you can do so." Chris said and we hung are heads in same I whispered into Zoey's ear.

"It could be worse you and me couldn't be together. We will win and split the money with Dawn and B then we can continue to see each other all of us can." I tell her trying to make her feel better.

**ZOEY**

I know that Mike was trying to be helpful and when he helped carry the rest of my stuff and sort it into my room I hugged him good night and went downstairs. When I was down there I turned on the T.V to watch old total drama. As I was the episodes I start to see the relationships unfold and expand. I saw Harold and Leshawna first and final kiss before there reunion. Trent's and Gwen's love and then them getting ripped apart from each other just like me and Mike and then Heather get her hair ripped off of her and destroyed. I fell asleep between the final 8th of season 2 and the 7th . When I was in my dream I was Heather on season three and as I did the challenge's. I was being taunted by Alejandro over and over again. As I watched him slowly make his moves on me I was scared a little. Because I still remember who I was and I knew all about Mike and yet he was a bit cute.

As I ran around I started to hide as zombies came out and as I ran I knew I needed Mike so I just hid then I saw a mirror and as I stared into it I saw that I was me I was Zoey. As I started walking I saw Dawn was also a zombie and B too! As I hid I started to know what I needed to do. As I slowly walked away and I knew that I need Mike. When I went to a airport I just was allowed to go and leave. When I flew in I started running I saw his car and when I got there. I saw he was still there. When I got closer to him I called his name "Mike!"

"Maurgghhhghh!" He called as he walked towards me and I watched enough zombie movies to know he has been bit. As he grabs my leg he was about to bit me when I got away from him. When he was running at me I knew that I had to run away. When I saw the rest of the total drama revenge of the island characters I was cornered. As they all ran at me I was about to get bit by Mike and then I woke up. When I woke up I saw that I was still on the coach except that I had a blanket on and I thought Mike probably gave put it on me. When I got some Scrambled eggs in me I went back to watching the videos when everyone else came down Mike made himself waffles and everyone else made them self some food.

"Hey Mike how's the waffle's?" I ask him in a friendly term and he replies.

"Pretty good I guess." Then he grabbed a some more waffles as he munched he slowly. When he was done he left to clean his dishes and when he was done we all were done we started to leave for other stuff. When I got to my room I started to listen to my iPod. When I was listening Mike came over to talk to me. When I walked over to him he asked me something.

"Zoey um you know the um the ring well I was going to give it to you at the end of the season but will Ekim messed it up." He told me as he stared at me I knew he was just a little nervous.

"Mike I think the ring is nice and I would love to be engaged to you." I told him which got rid of his nervousness and then I kissed him and put the ring on he then whispered into my air.

"I love you Zoe." he said then we both started making out and as we were Gwent came pass are door and then closed the door. As we just made out I saw him whisper into my ear again this time he said. "Zoe want to go to the lake and swim?"

"Sure how about you go get your swim suit and then we will go." I told him and then we were off and when we were at the lake Mike jumped right in and as he dove under the water he then swam back up and invited me in. when I dove in he swam around me like a shark till he came up behind me and pulled me down. When I swam back up to the top I saw that he came right back up behind me and started to nibble on my neck and as I giggled I told him. "Stop Mike stop."

"You like it though and if you want me to stop then just tell me." he told me then continued to nipple which I did like I admit. When I told him to stop he just started to kiss me and when he me I just accepted it and kissed him back. When we all got out of the water I saw that he brought me up and we got on the dock we started to make out.

"Mike this has been fun you want to go shooting later?" I asked him and he just nodded and we went back to the house. When he was in the bath room I went in my room and started changing when I was done I grabbed my revolver's when Mike came with his AK-47 and then we started walking to a good spot to shoot. When we got to a nice tree shoot Mike started to reload some clips while I shot. When he was loaded he shot one shot at 5 shots and when he was done shooting we went to check how we did we made sure to check that we have founded all of are shots.

"Zoey come over here I think I shot Alejandro?" Mike yelled and then I ran to him and when I got to him I saw Mike was standing over Alejandro with his gun.

"O my god I can't believe we shot him o no o no o no." I said freaking out a little

"Don't worry we just need to carry him back to the house." He tells me and when we carried him back to the house we laid him on the couch and some people just laughed except we were worried. When he was back to talking and awake we asked him.

"Alejandro are you okay I am very sorry I shot you." said Mike even though I shot him I was pretty sure.

"your going to pay you imbecile!" He shouted at Mike and I shot him in the head for being rude. When I was done me and Mike both just left because now this was a couple's game and I knew that we were in trouble.


	16. Challenge 13 and MAJOR PLOT TWIST

**CHAPTER 16 AND I HAVE REVIEWED CHAPTER 14 ENDING I AM SORRY I DIDN'T PLAY ON TO THE STORY SO I AM SORRY TRULY SORRY SO I AM GOING TO WATCH HANNA MONTANA FOR 5 MINUTES AS PUNISHMENT**

**ZOEY**

When I woke up I was in my bed and I was laying right next to Mike. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had a weird feeling. When I got up I saw that when Mike woke up. When he saw me we just smiled at each other. When we both got something to eat we got downstairs for coffee when I saw Alejandro with what would be a broken nose. As he glared at us me and Mike start drinking are coffee.

"Hey Mike want to go outside for a while to escape Al?" I asked him and we walk out side to the small patio chairs. When we sat we started to talk about today's challenge.

"Hmm it might be a role playing challenge where we have to do like the Sims." he told me

"We might play a action movie or racing or World of Warcraft type game." I told him

"OKAY TIME for today's challenge we are doing what Mike said a minute ago that Sims thingy. You will each be give a XP counter that fits around your wrist and you must collect XP who ever get's the 100 points then you win if you have the lowest XP then you are eliminated. Okay good luck people." Said Chris thinking he was a big shot. As I try to put on my wrist bracelet I struggle till Mike turned it around for me and helped me. I thanked him and then we both were place in two mini-towns one for the guys and one for the girls. When we got into the place Chris rang the gong and I started off towards a house.

When I got in the house I saw a couple cards immediately and as I swiped them I got 10 XP from it all. When I searched around a little more I found another card this one was silver which gave me 5 more XP.

**MIKE**

The first card I got was sliver and I got 5 XP from it and then I found the Gold one as I went to claim it I saw how much it was worth 75 XP after I found it I started searching more see the only thing separating the girls from the boy's were a fence and when I saw Zoey I showed her the card and we both searched for simple silver one's for her and I would take the big one and twenty extra points. When I searched a small business I found 20 more XP enough for me. When I left the place I saw Ale was attacking Trent because they were fighting over a card so I just ran away from them. When I saw Zoey I handed her the three cards I found for her a 10 a 5 and another 20. with that she was only 5 away and I said I would meet her at the place. When I cashed in the card I went to the place and scanned my bracelet I was let in and then I saw Chris.

"Congrats Mike that means whoever comes from the girls team will be given the special reward that we have made. Well looks like the Girl one is coming and it is JO!"

"Wait Jo?" I said

"Wait Mike won?" she said

"Yes now time for your reward it is a one night stay at a special resort with the other and you have too." He told us and I slumped over and walked back to the House when we were released the person that lost was Trent when he was kicked out Gwen told him she would try to win. When me and Jo went to the room I stay at the pool. When she was sleeping I was night swimming. I nearly swam all night except I felt that I should try to sleep a little when someone comes over it was a intern. Who gave me some towels and a floating mattress. When I laid on the mattress I knew that I should go to sleep but my mind is focus on one thing.

Zoey I hope she is okay and isn't feeling bad. I star at the moon and I know that well Zoey is probably okay she just might be talking with Gwen and making her feel better with Trent gone.

**ZOEY**

When Mike was forced to go to some resort or something away from her and with Jo and she knew that Mike and Jo probably wouldn't become a thing she was just worried about Mike become Ekim. She knew that Ekim could come back and if so he could do anything to hurt Mike and or her and or some people everywhere. She just tried to think positive and then she thought positive then she put the thought of positive away and fell to sleep.

When she woke up she was in her bed and she looked out side of her window. When she looked out side she wasn't really exception anything except possibly Mike except it was full of rain and thunder. She thought maybe someone will just drive them over instead of flying them so she got some food and then watched T.V. When I saw a car ride in it was Mike and Jo and as they walked towards the house I got up and ran towards him.

"MIKE!" I yelled when I saw him. He ran towards me with his backpack on his back. When I got a hold of him I started to make out with him. When Mike has put his stuff away we started to make out on the couch. When we laid on the coach we stared at the T.V watching some action movies. That when we started talking.

"Mike how many children do you want when were old?" I asked him

"2 a little boy and a little girl and I hope the little girl is just like you." he told me kissing me on the cheek

"Well I hope the boy is a lot like you." I told him poking his noise and then we go back to making out. When he pulls me closer as we make out I hear someone coming down stairs. We stop making out to see Gwen who then asks to talk to me.

"What you need Gwen?" I asked her

"Its about Trent see I think that Alejandro is going to eliminate us all and one of the next people will probably be one of you or me." she tells me

"What then what can we do?" I asked her in fear.

"We need to get rid of him first chance we get." she said

"Okay I will tell Mike and then we will probably go to sleep later. See you later." I told her and then we wave good bye. When I get back to Mike he kisses me and we went upstairs after watching the rest of the movie and then I told him what Alejandro was going to do that was when he came downstairs staring daggers into my eyes and then Asks.

"What were you talking about?" he asks me if Mike was a different tan when he was Ekim he could have been Alejandro's brother.

"We were making out will you go now." I told him and then went back to kissing Mike and when he was gone I told him everything. We both knew that tomorrow someone was going home and I knew it wasn't going to be me.


	17. Challenge 14 and WOW

**CHAPTER 17 AND I AM TRIED HWERES MY PIE AND VANNILA BEAN FAPUCHINO I REALL WISH I HAD A VANNILA BEAN FAPUCHINO IT JUST SEEMS SO GOOD A VERY LARGE ONE MAN I WANT ONE SO BADLY**

**MIKE**

When Alejandro had heard what we said I knew we were going to be next right after Gwen. I also knew that Zoey hasn't told Mike everything. When I woke up I was sleeping right next to some chests with keys in them.

"Hello Losers today you are going to be opening these Chest's and taking the contents to fight are dragon! Who ever slays it will win immunity and a free steak dinner with another loser." Yelled Chris and people went towards Chest I picked one right next to Zoey and Zoey got exactly as she wanted.

"Sweet a bow and some arrows but I don't think I am going to wear this." she said pulling out a thing of armor that was more like a bikini made of metal. I starred as it as I rummaged throw my chest to find a set of swords. A katana, a wakizashi, and a tanto along with a broad sword. When I searched for armor Zoe was gone. When I looked around we were in a room with only chests, a door to the road we must go, and a dressing room. That's when I saw Zoey come out of the dressing room wearing the A metal bikini. As she walked over I finally found my armor which was a mix of Samurai and Knights. A knights hat and samurai armor when I saw Zoe I was stunned.

"What do you think Mike the armor is mandatory." she told me and asked me a little. I starred a little then I said.

"Looks really good." I told her a bit of sarcasm because she did look good but she was hating it I was sure.

"Thanks you better get ready I am pretty sure were going." she told me and then grabbed her arrows and bow.

"Okay thanks how about you take one of my knife's or dagger's." I tell her and she take's one it was I am pretty sure a long dagger which was part of my broad sword. When I was finally in my armor I started to walk towards the exit I saw that everyone's seemed happy about their weapons but not there armor. I saw Gwen was wearing something like Zoey's except her's didn't show as much and had metal basically wrap around her. She had two long dagger's that I was sure pretty deadly.

Everyone except Jo and Sierra were wearing armor like Zoey's and Gwen's. They all had different weapons and Alejandro had complete robe's and a dagger I am pretty sure he was not going to win or he was screwed or both.

"Okay time for you all to follow this road find the dragon slay it and then you get immunity."

As we all ran I was one of the fastest because I wasn't wearing metal very much. But I weapons did weigh me down a lot. I got to a fork in the road when I saw Alejandro come up behind me I knew he wasn't fully healed from season three but he was pretty fast. He went straight left and when he did he had fell into a hole as a trap so went to see him.

"Help me out Mike and I will help you." He told me

"No way your evil everyone knows so." I told him and then started to leave he jumped up grabbed my leg and threw me into the hole. Then he ran away then I thought how did he get up? I looked and saw some foot holes he had made to climb though I can't fit in them I should climb with my daggers. As I climbed up I slowly noticed other people were also getting there. When I started to climb I heard Zoey.

"Hmm I know that Mike beat us here but where is he I mean where is he?" she asked

"I AM IN THE HOLE!" I yelled to her and they all came to see me slowly climbing up. When they saw me they tried to help me but I was still a far bit away from them.

"Umm next up to the hole climb is 3 time Olympic gymnastic..."Said Zoey trying to help me but all I did was **GASP**

"Svantlana will jump up and do a back flip." I said in Svantlana's annoying voice and I jumped out of the hole like that. **GASP**

"Wait was I Svantlana again argh." I said and then me and Zoey went back to searching for the dragon.

**ZOEY**

After Mike got out we ran after Alejandro so he could take him down. Though we never seen Ale we did see the dragon after about a mile of running. As Mike took out his sword he started to run at the dragon which I am pretty sure was just the monster from season 2. As mike ran around it slicing and stabbing I shot arrows at it till I hit remember how did Justin kill it in season two. Then I aimed for the spots on it's back. When I hit it I thought it would have been turning off. But it kept going and then turned towards me as I ran away from it as it brought it head down.

After I dodge it attack I knew that Mike was trying to take him down now he then stab it in the brain and it fell. When I dodge one its hands from being crushed I got up to see Mike holding his sword. After he took the dragon down Chris appeared right over top of us.

"CONGRAT'S Mike you win and there for you get immunity. Also everyone has to wear their armor to the elimination challenge." yelled Chris.

When we got back to the house with everyone some people stared at Mike as if he they were jealous. So we sat in for a movie and as we watched I asked Mike.

"Hey Mike who you going to vote for?" I asked hi,

"Either Alejandro or Jo. Why?" He asked me

"Okay seems cool whoever you vote for I will help you." I told then I saw Ale and Jo talking about the elimination I was sure. When they were done I was sure they got Cody and Sierra now they only need one more people and then they can get rid of anyone.

When it was time for elimination I saw Mike was acting a bit nervous. When Ale went up there he said.

"I vote for Gwen." After Gwen it was Cody, Sierra, and Jo who all voted for Gwen. After that Geoff and Bridge both voted for Jo so did everyone till it was up to me.

"Um I vote for Jo." I said and then I finished and went back to the house after Jo was eliminated. When we were at the house me and Mike both went to watch the T.V. When we were watching I saw that we just started to watch what I was pretty sure that Mike kinda liked my armor. When we were watching a video. I got closer to mike and then started to make out with him. When we started to make out Mike started to nibble on my neck as we got up.

When we got upstairs he went to sleep I went to my bed just to read a book I had brought with me it was a collections of books. One was a harry potter another was twilight and it reminded me so much of Romeo and Juliet. When I was finish reading I drifted to sleep. When I woke up I noticed that I was still wearing my armor so I took it off and got back to my regular red tank top and pants. When I saw Mike was making him self waffles I asked.

"Can I have some Mike?" I asked him and he nods and as he makes some extra I poor some milk for us. As we eat we see everyone just come in and out as they did I saw Gwen when she just wake's up. When I saw her every one gasped and then we gave her a mirror and she came back in about 5 minutes looking like she usually do. When me and Mike sit on the couch he asks me.

"Did you dye your hair over here?" Mike asked me as he grabbed a lock of my hair which I did dye brown.

"Yeah I did my Mom and a friend I made at school helped me." I told him and then he kissed me on the cheek then we noticed something else I was thinking about are future and thinking about are future meant thinking about sex but when did I want to have it?


	18. Challenge 15 and alot CENSORED by 4KIDS

**CHAPTER 18 AND THE HANNAH MONTANNA WAS TERRIBLE ALSO ME AND A YOUTUBER ARE GOING TO MAKE A ABRIDGED SERIES OF IT SO I HOPE YOU LIKE CRAP JK**

**ZOEY**

When Chris started to come up to the House we all new one thing it was time for a challenge. When I got outside. I saw all of the people all came out next and when I saw Mike was right next to Ale and Sierra. When we saw Chris come up with a couple picks and swords we were scared. Then he stood up on a stage and said.

"Okay for today's challenge you well have to get off of your very own island the last two people will be eliminated your island's all are the same who ever get's to the middle island first wins a trip to a resort with two." Chris Said.

I looked at Mike and he smiled at me till we were both kicked onto the islands and when I looked around I saw wood and rocks. As I walked around I took down tree logs and searched for vines. When I found some I took them all down and ran back to the middle of the island. As I started to tie up the logs I seen some other people were thinking of swimming. As I made my final tie I made a paddle and went straight to Mike's island and picked him up. When we were heading towards the island we had better speed and therefore we made it there pretty fast.

The island it self was pretty small the rest of it was completely covered. When we got to the middle we saw Chris.

"Welcome Mike and Zoey you two are 2 and 3 so good job the winner was Alejandro. So sorry people."

"Dang I wonder who he is taking to the resort?" Mike asked. When we both wondered we were taken back to the house and when Mike got off Alejandro pushed me back in then said.

"I am going to the resort with you Zoey hope we have fun." He said then the door closed and I was trapped with the beast.

**MIKE**

With Zoey gone just headed inside to see another plane drop off Bridge, Cody, and Sierra looked like Gwen and Geoff was eliminated. As I stared at the plane as it flew away I left for upstairs and when I got up there I just saw Zoey room which made me sigh. When I got to my room I started to sleep and as I slept I had a dream.

In my dream I saw Ale and Zoey come back but they were making out. When I stared I watch them slowly make out more and more then I saw her drop the ring which I gave her. As it sank to the ground so did my heart and I awoke with sweat on my face.

"No Zoey won't leave me for Ale he is he is he is evil." I told myself but other than being evil what was wrong with him I was just scared and I needed to sleep more then I notice my Dream catcher had a spider in it actually a lot of spiders so after I emptied them out I feel asleep again and when I woke up I knew something was wrong. After I went to sleep I noticed the door was open and as I exit I saw Ale.

When I saw Zoey I ran over to her.

"MIKE!" she yelled as we seen each other again. When I told her who was out she just was sad and said. "Poor Bridge you know I bet Alejandro is going to try something on her."

"Well we should get rid of him as soon as possible." I told her

"Your right Mike your right tomorrow we should take him out we will need everyone's help." She told me and when we went to shoot are guns I asked her.

"What did you and Ale do at the resort." I asked her and she just looked a little nervous.

"Well he tried to make a move on me I walked away and then he followed me and so I kicked him in the gut." She said.

"Nice job you know that's why I like you." I told her as I lean in for a kiss when we kissed it was like the time just stopped forever. We were like Bella and Edward (A TERRIBLE MOVIE REFERENCE) or Romeo and Juliet.

"Mike do you think that we should try to get rid of Bridge and Sierra first I mean if we did would that make us bad people?" she asked me and then started shooting.

"Just being on this show makes us a bit stupid but I don't think if this is a game and if you and me would like attack someone for no reason then were bad but if were forced to then its okay." I told her and I think I said the wrong thing. As I take my shots I start to shoot at a tree when I hear a snap of a twig from behind.

"Whose there?" I said aiming my AK towards anyone around then Bridgette came out.

"I wanted to talk to you guys you see I miss Geoff very much and after much thought I am going to eliminate my self after we take down Alejandro. So will you help me?" she asked and we stared at her it is like asking to kill your self right after robbing a place of 1,000,000 dollars so I thought what should we do and I looked towards Zoey.

**ZOEY**

After seeing Mike look at me in that way I knew that he was scared and didn't know completely what was going to happen. When I saw Mike about to talk I cut him off.

"Bridge this is your choice completely but with the millions dollars than you and Geoff could find a beach to live on for the rest of your life's. You could have kids little Geoff's and Bridgette's." She said.

"Yeah your right we could and me and Geoff want to have kids when were older just that we aren't ready yet." She explained

"Me and Mike think the same way but with a mil you can get a lot of joy and help from it with it you can stay with your kids." She explained while we left the woods and headed back to the house. When we were at the house we saw people were staring at a small what looked like a mini storage which had a giant slot machine in it. When I saw the slot machine Bridgette gasped and then said.

"No it can't be it can't be its not possible." She said almost muttering it. She was frightened I knew but when I finally realized what it was I was in shock to. It was the slot machine from season 3 which each contestants pulled to get a husband.

"Mike that's the husband slot machine from season 3." I told him and he was shocked too.

"You don't think that could be tomorrow's challenge?" he asked me and then I knew that he wanted ratings so either we were going to do it or me and Mikes wedding was going to be at the end of the season. When Mike was going up stairs I knew something was wrong. When I ran up to talk to him his door was closed. I knew that he was asleep and that he wasn't trying to get away from me he was trying to get away from life. When I knocked on the door I didn't hear him come or see him.

"Mike its Me Zoey can talk with you?" I ask him even though I know I don't have the best chance to talk with him.

"Okay Zoey I will be there in a minute." he said when I heard him when he opened the door he let me in then closed it. "What do you need Zoe Zoe?" he asked me using a cute nick name and I knew that he was trying to just quiet me.

"Mike we still don't know if that is tomorrow's challenge. It could be something else maybe it won't be but even though we might still be able to get rid of Ale because if he becomes Bridge she will throw the challenge letting you and me probably win. So that why you must look ahead!"

"Zoey you should become a therapist your really good at making people feel better." he tells me and I know that he is trying to make me feel better as well so I just giggle. I lean in and as I whisper into his ear I tell him.

**WHISPERERED CENSORED** **CENSORED VERISON**

"To make out out."

**CENSORED STUFF SORRY BUT I DON'T 5 YEAR OLDS TO BE ASKING THERE PARENT WHAT IT IS**

When we awoke the next morning me and Mike stared at each other. We have just woke up and I knew almost nothing. When we heard a knock on the door we got dress and then exit to find Chris looking for us. When we eat something he asked what we did. All we said was why does it matter to you.


	19. Challenge 16 and unprotected something

**CHAPTER 19**

**MIKE**

When we got to where we had are challenge I saw everyone else looked at me and Zoey who had slept in late. When I got in the slot the machine the bear was annoying when I heard someone go up I heard the click, click, click. When I was seen Cody fall out I hoped that was with Sierra then I fell. When I hit the ground I saw Zoey helped me up. When I saw that Cody was with Bridge. I saw Sierra was with Ale and was a bit sad.

"So I think its time to get your dress?" I asked her and she said.

"I think so I just hope he didn't change it." she tells me and I nod in agreement.

"OKAY be quiet now I need you to basically get the dresses and then we got some extra's. Chris said and when I saw the maze/map of stuff we had to get around to the dresses (Which had a couple from last season but then again something borrowed) we saw that there were even Fang from season 4. When she got blind folded I grabbed a blind fold and then started to direct her towards the dress. When I she got to the dress she took off her blind fold.

"Yes great job MIKE!" She yelled towards me and then started jumping up in the air. When we got the dress she went into the dressing room and when they changed I heard Chris.

"Okay since well we wanted to add more stuff we are going to have each groom play the wedding song on any instrument they know so good luck." Chris Said and then pointed towards a collection of instruments and I seen a flute!

When I ran in for it I saw Ale grab a Saxophone **(MY FAV INSTUREMENT)** and started to play it crystal clear. When I heard that I started to listen to my flute till I got to the right pitch. When I saw Cody playing the piano he sounded good. When I saw Chris come out he yelled.

"Time for you to play when your bride start to play." Said Chris and when I saw Zoey come down the isle I was stunned till I started to play as best as I could. When she saw me playing she was a little shocked but I remembered enough notes to play the song. When I finished Sierra came across and Ale started to play and finally Cody.

"Okay I have tallied the votes the winner is Cody! He will get a special reward to help him during the next challenge it's a smoke cannon one shot only shoots a pile of smoke into someones face okay so whoever is last to get across the robe bridge loses and is eliminated." when we got to the rope bridge me and Zoey started to cross it I held her bridal style while she tried to balance her weight.

"How are you doing Zoe?" I asked her and she say's.

"I am feeling good I just hope we don't have to do this for are regular wedding." she joked and then we were across the line

"What is United State's state capital?" Chef said

"Washington D.C." we both said at once

"What is the state flower of New York?" Chef Said

"The Rose." we both said at once

"Do you like the fanfic of NTA FANFIC?" Chef asked

"I do?" we both said at once and then Chef stamped something and gave it to us.

"Congrats you are married." Said Chef and I kissed her. When we were done we all sat down and started to watch as Ale pushed Cody down before he got to the end and they both said I do before Sierra even could say anything.

"So sorry Sierra about Cody I mean I hope this game is over soon." Zoey told her trying to be friendly

"Yeah I do too." Sierra told her. When we were back at the house I saw Sierra attack Ale.

**ZOEY**

Last night with Mike was wonderful and when we got back to the house I asked Mike to sit on the coach with me. When he was sitting down and everyone else was gone Chris came barging in.

"What are you doing here you couple you need to go to the honey moon house just get in the car and we will take you there." Said Chris

When we got there we saw a queen sized bed and a mini bar right by a beach view. We then saw the more stuff and when we were finally there alone and we started to talk.

"Mike um about night I don't remember most of it but what I do remember is you-know-what." I told him and he thought and then said.

"I know I am very sorry if I did anything wrong. I.. I mean we shouldn't have done what we done..." He started then I quiet him with a kiss and said.

"Mike last night was one of the best nights in my life and I hope you and me could have many more. Its just that well you see I don't remember the beginning and the well I am just a little worried about everything that could happen from it." I told him and he just nodded and then whispered into my ear.

"No matter what I love you a lot." he whispered into my ear when I heard it I was surprised and confused a little. With Mike beside me I knew that I was no longer alone and that I was no longer a loner.

When we started to eat some dinner that Mike made we went upstairs for a repeat of what have happened yesterday but when we were done we realized what we have missed. We forgot the condoms so that night was one of those nights we weren't ready for. When we woke up we went downstairs to notice that we were missing the condoms and that we were a bit afraid of the road ahead.

When we got back to the House we saw Sierra was still crying and that Ale had a black eye. When they all looked at us I knew that we needed to get rid of Ale. Or he would get rid of us.

When me and Mike were upstairs we went to a bag that I had brought with some stuff for us. When we were looking in it I found what I wanted. Mike stared at what I brought but when we started the test he whispered in to my ear.

"No matters what happens I will always love you." He whispered into my ear until we seen the pregnancy test was negative. We sighed in enthusiasm and then kissed once more. We weren't afraid of a child we just didn't want one next because we wanted to wait.

"Well I am glad so next time we do this I hope for the sake of both us we will be ready and wanting to have one." I told Mike and when he pecked me on the cheek we both went downstairs to watch a movie.


	20. Challenge 17 and POKEMON

**CHAPTER 20**

**MIKE**

When Zoey and I had that fearful minutes when we checked if she was pregnant we were still scared. When I was making her some spaghetti I heard her getting walking down. When I showed her the spaghetti she kissed me on the cheek then said.

"Thanks Mike it looks beautiful." she told me and so I did the comeback of.

"Not as beautiful as you." I told her with a kiss to the lips. When we were talking a little about the food. "Do you think if we win we will come back next season?" I asked her because if she wasn't going to be on the next season I might just skip as well.

"Uh well I don't know if we don't win I will probably go visit you a little but I will probably so that I can help by giving Dawn and B another 250,000 $ each." She told me and when I heard her say that I was defiantly going to go with her when it was time for next season.

"Well if your going I will be there with you 100% of the way." I told her than kissed her again. When we were done eating we both went to bed. When I started to wake up I saw that Zoey was slowly waking up too so I got dressed and when I got downstairs I nearly freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I nearly yelled as I stared at what looked like a big blue turtle the turtle wasn't giant it was just big it was over a foot tall but not by much and completely blue. When I walked up to it with some fish it came up and ate it right out of my hands. When I started to play with it I noticed it wasn't a regular turtle or pet. Then I remembered Chris was probably making these things and therefore this was a piece of today's challenge.

"Hmm I think I will call you Squirtle." I told it and when I called it that it started saying it's name when I grabbed it I took it upstairs to show Zoey. When I was upstairs I saw Zoey was dressed and when I showed her the turtle she said.

"My it is so cute I can't believe it I wonder if there are more?"

"There probably is I think this is today's challenge we might have to catch these and then have them fight in some kinda battle." I told her and when she walked over to me we both started to look for others till I found a small lizard which I think would want something like cooked beef.

"Zoey over here I found one this one I think you will like." I called to her and when she came over I showed her it and when she saw it she couldn't pick what kinda of animal it would be.

"Is it a mutated Lizard like fang?" I asked her but than she pointed towards the tail which was on fire. When I saw that I knew it might need more like gasoline in it mouth to breath fire than boom fire had erupted out of its mouth and hit my foot.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." I muttered after my foot went from tanned to black. Zoey giggled a little and then said.

"Mike what do you want to call this creature?" She asked me and I thought till I finally said.

"How about Lunch?" I told her/ asked her. When she stared at me I knew she was either a little amused and a little annoyed.

"Mike why do you want to eat this. How about we call it Charmander?" She asked me and I just told her.

"Call it what ever you want Zoey I think its yours I am going to keep the turtle which doesn't breath fire." I told her and when she grabbed some bacon to give to it I saw it just cobble it up. When I think it was trained so it wouldn't kill me we went out side and tried to teach them till Chris came towards us.

**ZOEY**

Charmander was really cute as I held him in my arms but when Chris came I looked at him I saw him start to talk.

"What are you doing I mean really what are you doing have you caught them with these balls that open up to use them. Okay today is the challenge and here is the balls that you will you use and when you all are going to have them fight to the death. Have fun." Chris said with a laugh and when we caught them I sent my out and when he was out I started to think of moves for battle he could use.

"Umm Squirtle uh do tackle." Mike told it and then it tackled me. When I finally got up it said it name twice and then Mike got it off of himself.

"Squirtle use tackle on the tree on the tree." Mike told it and when it attacked the tree Mike saw the tree fall it was only a sapling but Mike was proud of it so Mike told it. "Good job great job now lets see if you know any other moves. Squirtle use bubble's on the tree?" I told it wondering if it knew something called bubbles. When I waited for it to do something a whole lot of bubbles flew out of it mouth and when they hit the tree it knocked it down.

"Nice moves but you can't do this Charmander use ember." I told it and fire shot from it mouth and hit two trees scarring them deadly. When I starred at the damage I gasped and then she just got hugged the lizard then we decided to see if Sierra or Ale were up. When we saw them we started to walk over till we notice they were fighting. I saw Sierra had him in a head lock while Ale was a bit trying to escape.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked them but they just go back to fighting they don't even notice are creatures. But when they keep fighting till will till Ale faints or dies. That was when Chris came he stared then Ale got back up when Chris started talking I put my creature back in the ball Chris finally spoke.

"Okay okay looks like only Mike and Zoey have the creatures we call Pokemon so if you guys have some then just bring them out." Chris said and then we all saw that Mike's has changed to a better one and when I put mine out it was the same thing. Sierra had a small bug that looked like a caterpillar and Ale had what looked like a big rock.

"Okay so how about you guys start to fight how about we have Sierra vs. Zoey and Mike vs. Ale. That seems fair girl on girl boy on boy. Okay so lets have Ale and Mike fight okay send them out."

When I saw Mike throw out his I saw Ale throw his rock out. When they started fighting Ale just threw rocks at Squirtle and then Squirtle just shot water instead of bubbles this time which when it hit the big rock it just fell over and had X's over its eyes.

"Mike wins so Ale is out. Zoey and Sierra your turn to fight. The loser's much fight so if Sierra loses then they both have to fight and the loser is eliminated. So Zoey Sierra GO!" he yelled and then we started stare as Sierra's Pokemon tackled Charmander and then Charmander just shot fire at him nearly killing him. When we star at her Pokemon it is fainted just like Ale's and when it is healed I watch as me and Mike both summon out are creatures and then suddenly. They start to shoot there attacks at each other the water was winning. When it was all done I stared to see who won.

"SQUIRTLE IS THE WINNER NOW ALE AND SIERRA FIGHT!" Chris yelled and when we were done I finally saw Ale and Sierra started to fight though it seemed like Sierra was going to win after a while I saw Sierra's evolve and it started to become a cocoon. When Ale's crushed it the bug fainted and then it was all over.

"SIERRA YOUR ELIMINATED AND ALSO MIKE SINCE YOU WON YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR POKEMON SO DOES ZOEY BECAUSE SHE CAME IN SECOND." Chris yelled and when we went back to the House we knew that tomorrow either we were going to beat Ale or we were going to lose.


	21. Challenge 18 and A MAZE or labyrinth

**CHAPTER 21**

**ZOEY**

With Sierra gone I was the only girl left on the show so I was probably going to get some close ups. When me and Mike went outside for a picnic I packed us each a sandwich and some soup. We were already out there thinking of what the next challenge was going to be I just hope it just not stupid.

"Mike if tomorrow I get eliminated or you do I think we should win no matter what and if we do we split the money between all of us and Dawn and B." I told Mike and he just nod's and then leans in for a kiss.

"Zoey no matter what we still have a good chance of winning wither it is a game of chess or a game of strategy I just hope that we can win." He told me and when I heard that I just cuddled up into his arm's thinking about what would happen if we win. When I watched the sunset in his arms we knew that time stood still when we were in each other arms.

"Mike we should try to make Ale get rid of him self. If we can win what should we do I mean what should we do." I want to go to college to make new friends and to learn a whole lot of stuff what about you?"

"I think college sounds cool but I just hope Chris doesn't take this "College" into a total drama season." He said and I knew the problem that we faced we could never face a normal life again. Even if we both escaped to Africa we would be found as I lay in his arms I face the facts.

"I know Mike I think we should just escape from all of this and move somewhere hot." I told him and he nodded and when we both started to talk we seen that they were all we had left we could only be a traveling circus. When we started to go back to the house we realized something if we were to escape we knew what must be done.

"Mike lets head back we need to make sure that Ale is plotting something deadly." I told Mike and when we got back to the house we saw that Ale had his rock just throwing stuff around mostly rocks but bigger than itself rocks.

"How good to see the happy couple hope your feeling good." He said than he entered the house with his rock and then he went upstairs to sleep because the challenge was tomorrow. When I made my self a sandwich I remembered the controller and the cheat guide when I was finally got them I showed them to Mike and he remembered them too. We both went downstairs and had a small date of pizza, movies, and making out. When Mike picked up a piece of pizza and when he started to eat it some cheese got on his face so I wiped it off.

"Thanks Zoe what would I do without you." He told me and I felt happy then I thought if me and Mike just started dating on the first day like we should have we might have won or if he told me in episode 8. when we started to make out again I notice that he still loved me for what ever happened but tomorrow was the day we both feared it was the day one of us could lose and visit Playa Da Loser. I hoped that Mike would go on to win I felt like it was time for me to go but if this game goes like it did in season 3 then Ale is probably going to get the beat down from me.

We both watch the movie and we know that tomorrow could be mine or his. We watch as everyone starts to fight with guns a blaze. When the movie was finally over I realized that I spent most of the movie talking and kissing Mike so I realized when I invited him over here I didn't want to watch a movie I want to be with him. As I slowly wait for tomorrow I thought what is tomorrow's challenge.

"Mike do you think tomorrow challenge will be a maze or a game of chess?" I asked him and then he thinks till he finally say's.

"Probably a maze because there's 3 of us a game of chess won't work so if it is a maze we will probably have to find Chris which I think will be easy." he said with confidence.

**CONFESSIONALS SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE THESES IN A WHILE I FORGOT**

ALE: I am going to take down everyone I can I will win chica don't worry I will.

MIKE: Ale is going down even if I have to eliminate my self.

ZOEY: I hope Mike doesn't go over board with this stuff.

**CONFESSONALS OVER**

**MIKE**

When we got out of the house and into the maze we realized something if we were all separated than we were probably all equal distance away from each other and that means from Chris. As I kept my left hand on the left side I searched for Chris. I finally found my way out of my room but I kept going till I heard Zoey call.

"MIKE HELP!" She screamed and I ran towards her I thought screw the rules Zoey needs help. When I rounded the corner I found I was probably farther away then ever but I did find a tape recorder set by Chris.

"Chris your dead." I spoke under my breath and just started to run till I stumbled upon Alejandro.

"Mike nice to meet you hope you like getting your ass kicked." he told me and then he punched me in the stomach. When I was punched I kicked him in the neck and finally his stomach when he gets back up we continue to fight and when were finish only one of us walks away.

**ZOEY**

When I was getting closer to Chris I knew something was going to happen soon like the arrival of a monster or Ale or possibly Mike. I thought of Mike and hope he is okay I know that Mike is trying his best to win but if I get to the end first then I will get rid of Alejandro.

When I saw Chris I was happy but when I got in there the new's he brought annoyed me and I was scared.

"Congrats Zoey but now you must know that well since your here if Mike get's here than you two will be the final two but if Ale gets here same thing except Ale is in the final two with you so good luck." He told me and when I heard that I called to Mike by yelling as loud as I could.

"MIKE!" I yelled than I saw Alejandro come in to the area and Chef flew over Mike and picked him up only to drop him down the pipe. I shedded a couple tears because my boyfriend was out I was alone in this game.

"Hello Zoey hope your ready for the finals because that cool mil is for me and chica." He told me

"Stop lying to your self because I know that I am going to win for Mike." I told him.

"Guess what the reason he is out is because of me beating him up I think I broke his nose." He said with a smirk of vengeance. So as I kicked him in the kiwi's he screams and I head downstairs to see the car ready to take us back home. When we were back at the house I started to think why can't I just win right now I should also get a reward not a punishment for winning.

"Zoey since you won today you get a special trip to a resort or you can have Ale sleep in a hole your choice." He told me and I thought time for revenge.

"I hope Ale like's holes." I told him and web we were done talking Ale was tied up and thrown in a hole.

"Ah let go of me I am not sleeping in a hole like a hobo." He yelled into the sky and I just laughed.


	22. THE EPIC ENDING OR SOMETHING

**CHAPTER 22 AND THE FINALLY PROBABLY WELL YOU KNOW I MIGHT DO A THING LIKE THEY DID IN SEASON ONE WHICH THEY KEPT OFF THE FREAKING DVD SEASON COLLECTION AND THE ITUNES STORE**

**ZOEY**

With Mike out I was alone but today was the day the entire cast would meet up for the final challenge. When I starred at the ring he gave me I then remembered something the tablet. When I have finally got it out I started to call Mike.

**RANG** **RANG** **RANG** **RANG**

As I listened in for Mike I starred at the screen till I found out there's was nothing but the call screen. When I starred at the screen waiting for Mike's voice and I knew I was worried. I waited for Mike to pick up till I got his in box when I got his in box I cried a little knowing that I was annoyed. As I saw Mike picture which I still had on my tablet.

When I got downstairs I start to eat but I was eating very little. When I saw Chris come up to me he said.

"Time for today's challenge and Zoey you need to wear your armor its part of today's challenge. Where's Ale again?" he asked me and told me I just pointed towards a hole and when they got Ale out he told him the same thing. When I got slipped into my armor I picked up my bow and arrows along wit my revolver's. When I got downstairs everyone starred at me. Then I sat in a chair waiting for the challenge.

"Okay to day you have two choices a fight to the death on top of a mountain or a game of chess. Your choices you know so when you want to just say so." he said and I thought killing Ale or playing a game of chess with a man who knows how to play really good.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" I yelled than I raised up my bow and took aim at him.

"Sure I will fight you." He said then I picked up my revolver and shot him in the face.

"Chris I will take him down I am ready!" I yelled towards him and then the entire cast came in from this season when I see Mike he looks beaten which makes me more mad. When I am finally dressed in armor everyone who had got armor were in it and I was given a choice have it be a two on two match or just me vs. him I choose to go alone because I didn't want to bring Mike into this or anyone else because Gwen and Trent were making out so were Geoff and Bridge along with Sierra and Cody.

When we were walking back to the house we realized something that Ale is going to die. When we got to the top of the mountain they had two bridge's set up for people to get on the holes felt like they could fall to the center of the earth.

"Ready to die Ale?" I asked him with two revolvers in my pockets and a bow two on my belt was my knife I got from Mike. When I got ready to shoot him I see the terrain start to change and finally a small spiked spike came up and when it was out I stared I thought I wonder if Ale is going to die on that. When I drew my bow I noticed that my arrows were ready for combat when I finally shot I missed him by a inch. When I started to shoot arrows at him he sliced my bow string so I dropped it and drew a pistol and when I shot him he just blocked it with his hand so I kept shooting. I finally got him in the forehead when he almost got unconscious so I kept shooting. When I finally got him down I started to relax then I realized I need to kill him so I pushed him down the hole.

"THE WINNER IS ZOEY SHE HAS WON ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So Zoey what are you going to do now?" Chris asked me and told me and I knew one thing.

"I am going to give 250,000 to each Dawn and B and split the rest with Mike." I told the entire world and when I was done I started to walk towards everyone else. When I finally got over to the cast I was giving the mil when suddenly Ale climbed up above me. So I drew my dagger and sliced at him he had no weapon so he just dodged then said.

"I give up I give up!" he said so I finally walked away and when it was all over I had Mike help me divide the money when we were finished we gave some to Dawn and some to B.

"Thank you guys I really wouldn't know what to do with out you. I am going to use this money to build a wildlife sanctuary." Said Dawn

B just thought of stuff to make and items too so he just worked. When Cam came up I was still wearing my armor which was weird. Because a couple people just starred. When I went to changed I finally got dressed then I put the armor away. When I finally saw everyone was getting ready to leave we got on the plane. When we started to fly away from that place I saw they were moving the house away.

"So Mike when we get back want to watch a movie?" I asked him

"Well we have time?" he asked me

"Sure probably I could always buy a ticket back home." I told him and he laughs at the joke and we cuddle next to each other because we were going home. When we dropped off Dawn in a forest we went towards my home town when Mike said.

"Can I come down and meet your parents I think it would really be nice?" he asked me and I just push him towards the door and when we were out we were alone except for a taxi Mike called to take us home. When we were driving towards the house we stop to watch a movie and but Mike his plane ticket to fly home tomorrow.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Greenwald. I hope your doing good this evening. I am Mike Smith your daughters boyfriend." Mike told them when we finally saw them and they invited me in and we talked about the wedding for me and Zoey. When I finally got to sleep it was 1 am the next morning they wanted to talk about the wedding's every second. So when Mike woke up he was exhausted when he got to the airport he was on the first plane to his house when he landed he was shocked.

** MIKE**

I did call my mom after I got off the plane but I got the voice mail. So when I was there they just hugged me and we went back to the house. When I started to put my money in the bank I was giving a credit card so I took it and put it in my wallet.

"Mike we watched the final episode did you really have to blow up Anna Marie and what was with that Ekim personality I mean seriously." my mother asked me and I just said nothing nothing at all.

**EPILOGUE**

**THERE ARE THREE DIFFERENT ENDINGS TO THIS STORY ONE IS**

**5 YEARS LATER**

When me and Zoey were married right after we both went to college we had two kids a boy and the girl though the girl was like me a lot and the boy was like Zoey we weren't mad we were just happy to be together.

**NUMBER 2**

When me and Zoey went to the hospital we saw Scott was out of his robotic suit and was laying down with a couple cast's. When he saw Zoey he glared at her and then we both learned a shocking thing we had SUPER POWER'S SO DID SCOTT AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM SEASON 4.

**NUMBER 3**

THEY DIED! BECAUSE SCOTT MURDERED THEM WITH A KNIFE HE KILLED MIKE BY STABBING HIM THRITEEN TIMES IN THE GUT AND THEN RAPED AND KILLED ZOEY!

**HOPED YOU LIKE THEM P.S THE THRID EPILOGUE WAS A JOKE SO WAS NUMBER 1. THE END PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
